Letting go and falling in Love
by SwiftDemise
Summary: come back once in a while to see whats new, like the author's note that i just posted. Love to u all! email me sometime Guys!
1. Wake up call

**Chapter one **

**Summer's Residence**

It was early morning when the phone rang; Buffy Summers pulled the blankets up over her head and tried to ignore it.

The phone continued to ring for about two and a half minuets before it finally stopped, Buffy figured that either the person had given up or her mother had gotten up and answered it.

"Buffy, it Anya, pick up the phone!" called Joyce Summers, Buffy's mother.

Buffy groaned and rolled over; _leave it up to Anya to call so early in the morning when normal people are trying to sleep._

"I've got it mom!" Buffy picked up the phone, "Anya?"

"The Slayers score another one Buffy!" Anya exclaimed into the phone.

"What?"

"I dumped Gary Marshall last night, Buffy! And would you believe he nearly cried and begged me to give him another chance" Anya reported proudly.

This woke Buffy up a bit, "Good for you An, I'll mark him down in the list, wow he is like your fourth guy this month, really trying for that world record huh Anya?"

Buffy Summers was one of the sexiest girls in Sunnydale high, along with Anya D'Hoffryn, and Cecily Halfrek. They were blonde, they were cheerleaders and they were slayers a lethal combination. While they acted sweet and innocent at football games and during most of the school day, at night they were a Guy's worst nightmare. They took advantage of the fact that they were irresistible by dating guys and then a few days later breaking their hearts. So they had been labeled 'The Heart Slayers' or most commonly as just 'The Slayers'. And even though this little reputation was widely known around Sunnydale, guys just seemed to keep on coming for more and thinking that maybe they would get lucky and not be dumped, so far no guy had managed to do so.

"Not yet I was just having some fun this month, I'm too soft-hearted I don't think I could ever beat your record of 15 guys in one month!"

"That was a fun month for me, all those sad faces, guys are just so easy!" Buffy stole a glance at her alarm clock, it was already 7:20 and she hadn't even showered yet, "listen An can we finish this up later I really have to get a move on"

"Absolutely, see you later Buffy,"

"Bye Anya"

Buffy set the phone back in its little stand. She climbed out of bed and in to the shower. When she had first woken up she was grouchy but news that 'The Slayers' had broken another heart, immediately perked her up, besides there wasn't really time to be grumpy today, what with the football game and all.

She would have to look her best today, since it was a home game the opposing team had to come down here, and some fresh prey would be perfect for this month.

* * *

**De'Sanguinary Residence**

"William Anthony D' Sanguinary, get your lazy ass out of bed now, your going to be late again!"

_Bloody hell can't that Bloody bastard ever get m' name right? "_It's Spike you bloody ponce!" Spike sat up and scowled in to the darkness, "And what's it matter if I'm late, not like it would affect you any"

Spike climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom, cursing his stepfather under his breath.

_Bloody twit, what does 'e care, s'not like 'e 'as anything to worry about. _Spike hated his stepfather more than the Devil hated good deeds and he always let him know this.

Spike glanced at him self in the mirror. He had deathly pale skin, sharp cheek bones, sapphire eyes and bleached blonde hair, in fact his hair was so white, even the cleanest snow looked dirty compared to his hair. His finger nails had black polish that was chipping off, and reminded him that he had to stop and buy some after school. Or maybe Faith still had some left she always shared her polish with him, when he was out.

Faith was Spike's best friend and fellow Goth. She had long dark brown hair with blonde highlights, she wasn't anywhere near as pale as him, she had a lot more color than him, but then she had spent more time in California then him. Spike was born in England and moved to Sunnydale when he was seven, after his mum died. His stepfather who happened to be an American moved Spike to the States immediately after the funeral. He had refused to let Spike even finish out the year. He had hated England and only lived there because he was in love with Spike's mum. After she died, his stepfather started drinking and became a horrible person to live with. So thus began Spike's hatred for the man.

Spike shook his head at the memory of his mother's funeral, _no time for trips down sodding memory lane._

Spike got in the shower and let the hot water run down his back before washing up. He liked to waste a bit of water every morning just to get back at his stepfather, it was a minor thing, but still.

Once out of the shower Spike pulled on a pair of tight black jeans and a tight black t-shirt that showed off his muscles, he gelled his blonde hair back and slipped on a pair of black Doc Martens.

Last was his trade mark duster, he was rarely found without it. Hot days or cold days he wore this thing everywhere, it gave him the Bad boy look and told people that he was not some one to be messing with.

Before leaving the trailer Spike swiped his stepfather's last pack of cigarettes and stuffed them in his pocket, he had a feeling that today he would really need them. Spike hopped into his old Desoto and drove off.


	2. Do I know you?

**Chapter 2**

**Goths and bench thoughts**

"Now sweet heart are you sure you don't need me to pick you up after school?"

Buffy groaned, "No mother I do not need you to pick me up, I told you there's a football game after school, the girls and I are going to hang out at the bronze until then" she gathered her books and cheerleading gear and opened the car door, "And after words Angel and I are going to grab a bite to eat"

"Alright alright just making sure my little girl is going to get home safe, lately there have been creeps hanging out at night and I don't want you getting hurt" Mrs. Summers smiles at her daughter, "have a good time sweety and remember I have a meeting later tonight"

Buffy said goodbye and closed the door, her mother could be really annoying sometimes. Buffy walked up the steps to Sunnydale High, this was just a tiny bit difficult to do in her heals, but she had managed not to trip yet. Buffy looked around for her friends, Anya usually arrived right after Buffy and Cecily usually showed up right after the warning bell.

Buffy sat down on a bench and scanned the area, over near the bike racks were the skateboarders, Buffy didn't really know anyone from that group, they mostly talked about wheels and tricks and the sort of stuff that Buffy had no clue about. Over in the shade were some Goths, Buffy recognized some of them, there was Faith a brunette that was known to use guys as one night stands, Buffy had actually considered asking her to join 'The Slayers' but decided that is would be best just to stick with her own friends.

The other Goths that Buffy recognized were Willow Rosenberg and her boyfriend Oz. no one really knew his last name, he was the mysterious type and rarely showed facial expressions. Willow, Buffy knew from second grade but back then Willow had been a redheaded nerd, now she had dyed her hair black and was no longer know as nerdy willow. Willow was still smart and got good grades; it was just her appearance and friends that had changed.

Buffy also recognized Andrew, he used to be crazy about games and collecting cards of all sorts but now he had joined Willow and turned Goth.

The rest of the people Buffy didn't know and didn't really care to know, they weren't part of her circle, besides they usually ditched school, skipped classes, or got in trouble for something, stuff Buffy did not care to be involved in.

Buffy sighed and stood up, _looks like Anya and Cecily are late today, were could they be? _Buffy walked back down the stairs and searched yet again for her friends, this was really odd. As Buffy turned to go back up the steps she bumped in to some one and dropped her stuff on the ground.

"Oh bloody hell! Watch where you're going you sodding bint!"

* * *

**Encounter with a Slayer**

Spike had just arrived at school and was walking up the steps when some sodding bint waltzed right in to him causing him to drop his cigarette and lighter.

"Oh bloody hell! Watch where you're going you sodding bint!" he shouted

The girl looked up at him; "I am so sorry, really I didn't mean to, I am so sorry" she looked scared and about to cry.

_Oh Hell, must've scared the girl, _Spike sighed "Naw don't worry about it, s'my fault I guess, sorry for shoutin', havin' a bad day is all, didn't mean to upset you" Spike bent down and began picking up the girls things and cursed himself for being so rude to her.

The girl tried to smile a bit, as she helped him pick her stuff up. Spike gave her a little grin and stood up, "Names Spike by the way, yours?"

The girl stood up too, and pushed a bit of hair behind her ear, "I'm Buffy, Buffy Summers and I am really sorry"

"Forget about it Luv, I guess we were both out of sorts, 'ey 'ow come I've never seen you around 'ere before? You a newbie?"

Buffy shook her head, "No but now that you mention it, I've never seen you before either" she blushed.

The warning bell rang and everyone who was still outside rushed in, except Buffy and Spike.

Spike nodded to the front doors, "I'll walk you inside Pet"

Buffy blushed again, "Okay" and she followed him up the steps and inside the building.

The halls of Sunnydale high were crowded with students rushing not to be late to first period, Buffy and Spike made their way to a non-crowed spot.

"Guess this is where we part Luv" Spike handed her the books that she had dropped

"Yeah I, uh guess so"

"You'd better hurry off to class pet," he said backing away, "And now that I know you, I'll be sure to look for you again" Buffy blushed again and Spike walked off.

Spike did not turn around to wave goodbye, he just kept walking, _don't want her to think I some sort of pansy now would I, an' bugger me for never seeing 'er before, Faith probably knows who she is, do a bit of searching up on the blonde beauty of Sunnyhell high._


	3. Class Chatter

**Chapter 3**

**In the Back of the room**

Buffy watched as Spike walked away, until now she hadn't really thought about which crowd he belonged to, but now as he walked off to his first class, she realized that he was a Goth. _Damn. All the hot guys are either brain-dead, taken, gay or Goths. This is really not my day._

When Buffy walked into English she saw that Anya and Cecily were already seated at the back of the room saving a seat for her in between them. This was where they always sat; it was a big class so the teacher never had time to scold them for whispering and chatting. Buffy took her seat and opened her English book, as long as you looked as though you were following along, the teacher wouldn't call on you. Mrs. Demarco liked to catch students not paying attention.

"So what's goin' on girl you gonna tell us who mister bleached wonder that you were talkin' to is?" asked Cecily while chewing a piece of Big Red.

Cecily was the meanest of the Slayers, everyone in school was afraid to be on her bad list. Rumors around school said that her father, Antonio Mercelli was an Italian mod boss and anyone who made Cecily upset would be placed at the top of the hit list. But then again this was pretty much impossible because Antonio Mercelli hadn't been seen in Sunnydale since Cecily was born.

Buffy blushed for the forth time, "His name is Spike, I just bumped into him on the way in and he walked me to class, that's it I swear."

Anya shook her head, "I don't think so, we saw the way he was looking at you, that guy is defiantly interested in you and don't pretend that your not interested." She nudged Buffy's shoulder, "You should ask him out"

"Yeah girl, ask him out I bet he would take at least a week to dump"

Buffy frowned, "No way guys, look he may be hot and all that but he is a Goth, didn't you notice that excessive amount of black he wore? And we have a rule against dating Goths, absolutely not" Buffy sat back in her desk and sighed.

She had to be more careful about talking to guys these days, she was currently dating a football jock named Angel O' Conner, and it was getting close to his time up. But Buffy didn't feel like looking for another guy, so she was hanging on to Angel. The only problem was Anya and Cecily were getting tired of him and pressuring her to move on to someone else and Angel was starting to brag to the other guys that he was still with a Slayer after two weeks.

"You made that rule Buffy, we never agreed, besides we also had the rule about no keeping a guy longer than a week and look your still dating Angelus " Anya whispered

"His name is Angel, how can I date a Goth, they are such trouble makers"

Cecily grunted "Goths are way better than Jocks; those Jocks are totally brainless, at least the Goths can manage a C"

Anya rolled her eyes "Listen this is not about your Riley Finn, that guy is so dumb I'm surprised he knows where everything goes"

Now it was Cecily's turn to blush, "Hey he knows where everything goes; in fact he may be the best one I've had in three months"

"Sure"

"Yeah Right"

Cecily frowned, and turned in her seat, signaling that this conversation was over, Buffy and Anya giggled quietly.

When the bell rang the girls rushed out of class.

* * *

**Trouble in Algebra**

Sitting in Algebra, Spike's thoughts turned to Buffy Summers, A blonde girl whose pants he wouldn't mind gettin' in to. _I bet she's a real demon in bed _thought Spike.

He felt someone nudge him; he looked over to his left. Faith. _Don't remember her sittin' there_.

"What is it?" he whispered "Can't you see I workin' a bloody problem?"

Faith snorted, "Yeah you're working real hard; your paper has been black since Ms. Ryan handed it to you, now what's up?"

"What do you mean 'what's up' nothing is 'up' I'm in the middle of the thinkin' process here, something you should learn."

Faith pinched his leg and Spike leaped out of his seat, causing the whole class to look back at him.

"Are you having a problem Mr. Sanguinary?"

"No, Ms. Ryan"

Faith giggled in her seat, she loved getting Spike in trouble, cause whenever her answered the teacher it always sounded funny when he said No Ms. Whoever.

Ms. Ryan went back to the lesson and Faith went back to pestering Spike,

"So are you gonna tell me why your wheels are turning?"

Spike sighed, "Bloody hell Faith, its nothing really, if you absolutely have to know then you can wait till lunch, I need your help anyways."

"Fine, I'll accept lunch, but you better not weasel out, with a detention"


	4. Big Deals

**Chapter 4**

**Deal with the Devil, almost**

"So Are you gonna ask him out or what?" Anya took a sip of her Diet Pepsi,

Buffy rolled her eyes, "No way, besides I like dating Angel right now, he is such a sweet heart"

Cecily gasped and put her hand to Buffy's forehead, "Anya, I think she's caught a disease she said dating and sweet heart in the same sentence,"

Anya giggled, "Next thing you know she'll be telling us that she's fallen in love"

Buffy sighed and munched on her curly fries, Cecily and Anya loved to make fun of her when they thought she was going soft. They thought Buffy was incapable of falling in love, but that wasn't true or at least it didn't used to be true. Long before, she met Anya and Cecily, she used to know what love was but now, that was a feeling that simply did not exists.

Cecily stood up, "Hey Buffy, look I think that's him, what was his name again?"

"Spike"

"What the hell kind of name is Spike?

"I don't know, that's what he said his name was, but I am sure his parents named him something else, like I told you he's a Goth, they change their names to all sorts of funky stuffy"

"Well anyways he's over there sitting with...I think that's Faith Aveo and that one guy Oz and his girlfriend, Willow I think, then there's some other guy."

Buffy stood up, "that guy is Andrew Travis, remember him, he didn't used to be a Goth, neither did Willow she changed a few years ago when she started dating Oz," She sat back down, and ate more fries.

Now Anya stood up, "Your Spike seems awfully close to that Faith Aveo; jeez you'd think he would have the decency to wait till you were dating to cheat on you"

Buffy grabbed both of their hands and pulled them down next to her, "Listen guys I am not going to date Spike, not matter how hot and sexy he is"

Anya and Cecily looked at each other, "Did we say Sexy?"

"No I don't remember saying sexy"

"That's funny cause she said hot and sexy"

"You know, I don't think we said Hot either"

"Oooo some one is in some serious denial"

Buffy groaned, "Come on, stop it"

Cecily took one of Buffy's French fries, "Only if you agree to go out with him"

"What!"

"An, don't you think that's fair? Our little Buffy seems to be developing a little crush an that is not good for the Slayers is it?"

Anya shook her head, "Buffy its not right, you can not start having feelings that would totally ruin the Slayers, something you started"

Buffy stood up, her face was red with anger, "You guys think I am starting to love? Never! I do not love! Okay!"

Cecily grinned evilly, "Prove it"

Buffy's jaw dropped, "What!"

Cecily stood up, "You heard me, prove it. I dare you to go out with Spike for a month, make him fall in love with you, then dump him"

Buffy took a step back, she had never had a month long relationship, not for a long time, "Cecily...I can't you know I can't,"

Anya took her hand, "Don't worry Buffy, I'll take the dare too, you and me can take the dare together, and double date, you and Spike, me and some guy"

Buffy shook her head, "Anya you don't understand, I haven't had a long term relationship since...since" tears were starting to form; She couldn't tell Anya about it, thinking about it hurt too much. But that was the point right? Stop the feelings? _Cecily is right I am going too soft, Its already starting._

Buffy wiped her eyes, "Fine I'll do it, on one condition."

Cecily smiled, "What's that?"

"Anya has to date Andrew"

Anya let go of Buffy's hand, "Are you crazy, just because I said I would take the dare with you doesn't mean our boyfriends have to be from the same crowd!"

Cecily was growing impatient, "Listen Anya, either you go out with Andrew for a few weeks or we loose Buffy forever."

Anya sighed, "Fine but he had better be good in bed otherwise this deal is off"

Cecily looked at Buffy and put out her hand, "So it's a deal then?"

Buffy looked at Anya, then across the lunch room at Spike, and back to Cecily, "Deal" and they shook, "When does the month start?"

Cecily gathered up her books, "lets see, how about as soon as you and Spike run in to each other again?"

"Fine"

Cecily smiled, "Pleasure doing business with you" and she left Buffy and Anya on their own.

* * *

**Who is Buffy Summers?**

As soon as he sat down he could feel her starring at him, Spike glanced up, Faith was eating cheese fries and starring at him.

"What?"

"You're bloody starrin' at me!"

"You said that you would tell me what you were thinking so hard about, earlier in Algebra."

"You're a buggerin' pain in the ass!"

Faith grinned, "You love me anyways"

Spike couldn't help but smile at that, Faith was right, he did love her, they had been friends for so long, they were practically brother and sister, "You're right,"

"So spill"

"I bumped into a girl this mornin', been on my mind ever since"

Faith laughed, "Thoughts over some girl, you met this morning, you have some issues Spike, "She continued laughing at him.

Willow and Oz came over and sat down next to Faith, "Is she high in the middle of the afternoon again?"

Spike chuckled, "no"

Willow took a bite of her grilled cheese sandwich, "What's so funny"

Faith stopped laughing for a minute to answer the question, "Spike has a crush on some girl he ran in to this morning!"

Oz looked at her, "That's why you're laughing like you're on crack?"

Faith frowned, "Fine, but I thought it was hilarious,"

Willow rolled her eyes, "So what was her name?"

"Whose?"

"The one you met this morning!"

"Oh right, 'er name was Buffy Summers"

As soon as he said her name, Faith started choking on her cheese fries, and Willow spit out her grilled cheese. They both looked at him like he had suddenly grown another head.

Willow put her sandwich down, "Did you say..."

Faith shook her head, "Something must be wrong...my ears..."

Oz put an arm around Willow and pulled her close to him, "Okay sweety just breathe, come on take a deep breath"

Willow took a deep breath, "What was that name again?"

Spike frowned, "What 'ave you all gone deaf or what, I said 'er name was Buffy Summers"

Faith fell out of her seat, "B-Buffy Summers!"

Willow's eyes popped out of her head, "You're in love with Buffy Summers?"

"'Ey, 'old on a minute never said I was in love with 'er, just said I couldn't stop thinkin' about 'er"

"What's the difference?"

"Well, I've never met Buffy before; we've both gone 'ere for two years and never knew the other existed."

Faith sat between Spike and Andrew, who was busy listening to the new Good Charlotte CD, "You don't know who Buffy Summers is?"

Spike starred at her, "Well should I know 'er?"

"Yes!" shouted both Willow and Faith

"She a famous girl 'round these parts?"

Faith shook her head, "My god Spike, I mentioned her at least once last year didn't I? That was when her whole big reputation started; I said how lame and pathetic she was."

Spike still did not understand, _Well I really fell into this time, the prettiest girl with the largest reputation and I've never heard of 'er, I must be a buggerin' idiot. _

"Well, are you going to Bloody tell me who she is, or not?"

"Have you heard of The Slayers?"

Spike gapped at them, "She's one of them?"

This time Oz had to answer, "Dude, she is the Founder, the leader, she is the very first Slayer"

"Bloody hell!" _damn. I really did fall in it this time!_

Willow nodded, "Bloody hell is right, now that she knows who you are its just a matter of time before she decides to digger her claws into you."

Faith nodded, "I should know, she asked me to join a few months after 'The Slayers" were established, but I turned them down, all they are is a group of cheerleaders trying to get attention by dumping every male, who thinks he has a chance with them"

"Buggerin' hell, probably means I'm next"

Oz shrugged, "Not necessarily, last I heard Buffy was still going out with Angelus O'Conner."

"Peaches! She's goin' out with Peaches! Maybe these little bints aren't so bad after all, they got to Peaches" Spike laughed.

"Well she must really be setting him up for a bad breakup; they've been together for almost two weeks now"

Spike laughed some more, this was just too good. He might be spared from dealing with Buffy the Heart Slayer but his enemy Peaches was about get the worst breakup of his miserable life.

_Still, those girls a really evil, breakin' 'earts and such. _Spike felt a little bad for Angel, but got over it quickly when the bell rang signaling that lunch was over.


	5. Second Encounter

**Chapter 5**

**A Dinner for tires**

Several weeks passed before Buffy and Spike finally met again, this time Andrew was with him and Anya was with her.

After the Deal they made in the lunch, Buffy and Anya spent less time with Cecily, mostly because she avoided them, preferring to watch them from afar.

When the second quarter finally started it was easier for her to stay away, Cecily did not share any classes with them.

So Buffy and Anya hung out in class and worked on homework together, of course they did call Cecily once in a while to check up on her, but she rarely returned the calls.

When the two girls finally did run in to their targets it was an accident, much like Buffy's first encounter with Spike.

Buffy and Anya had been walking around the mall, doing a little window shopping, when Anya had a sudden taste for McDonalds. On the way there Anya's car got a flat tire, and the car just happened to stop near a gas station. (Luck? Coincidence? Or Fate?) So the girls walked across the street and used a pay phone to call for some car assistance. When the tow truck arrived, who should be driving but Spike.

Buffy and Anya looked at each other, oh no. Now they would have to follow though on the deal that they made with Cecily. And when they got to the repair shop, they found out that Andrew Travis also worked there.

**at the auto repair shop**

"Buffy both of them are here!"

"I can see that Anya"

"What are we going to do?"

"Well I guess we can...ask them out"

"Or not, Cecily will never know, she hasn't been hanging around us anyways"

Buffy sighed, she knew that Cecily was some how keeping an eye on them, "Anya trust me she will find out, I have known her for a long time, she probably put a camera in your car and has been keeping an eye on us from there and other places"

"Damn"

"Yeah"

"Okay first things first, we have to pay for the tire"

"We?"

"Buffy!"

"Relax An' I was just kidding"

The girls put all of their money together, but it was not enough to pay for the tire, That's when Buffy got

her brilliant idea.

"Spike, I am really sorry but this is all we have, can we somehow make it up to you? I know, how about Anya and I take you two out for dinner,"

Spike looked over the money, "I don't know, we really shouldn't" he turned to Andrew, "'ey, what do you say to dinner with them to pay for the rest of the tire?"

Andrew lit up, "Dinner? You bet!"

Spike glared at his friend then turned back to the girls, "I guess dinner it is then, Pets, where and when?"

"Saturday at 6pm, we'll pick you up, and don't forget to dress nice, we're going to treat you boys' right"

And with that they left.

Spike was not so happy about going out to dinner with Buffy and Anya, they were Slayers after all perhaps Buffy had finally gotten around to dumping Peaches and was looking for her next victim.

"Andrew you Bloody Ponce! They are Slayers and we are the Bloody unfortunate souls who are goin' to dinner with them, all because you had to accept the bleedin' invitation"

"Hey now, I don't pass up a dinner invitation just because you're scared that some Slayer is gonna come and turn you to dust"

"I am not scared of 'er!"

"You are too, you and your poets heart are afraid that you might fall for her and then she'll break your fragile heart"

Spike growled, "I said I'm not afraid of no girl, I just dislike 'er for what she does and I would prefer to stay the bloody hell away from 'er and 'er bloody friends"

"Well I for one am looking forward to dinner with to sexy girls, and not having to pay a single cent"

Spike tried to be happy about the dinner but he was dreading it, Faith warned him about Buffy and her Friends, they could suck you in and the only way to get out would be in pieces. And besides Andrew was right, Spike had the heart of a poet. And it would truly hurt to get dumped so fiercely by those girls.

But perhaps he would survive, it may just be only dinner.


	6. Plans and Trialer parks

**Chapter 6**

**Sitting on my bed**

Buffy sat on the edge of her bed deciding whether to call Andrew or Spike. Saturday had finally come and she was very nervous. Spike had not seemed very happy at the idea of dinner, but because he had left the decision to his friend Andrew, he was now forced to go along with it.

_I can't call Andrew, I don't exactly know him, I can't really call Spike because he might yell at me again like when we first me. Oh God! I am being so silly, Okay, I'll call Spike, and hopefully he won't be in a bad mood. _

Buffy forced herself to pick up the phone and dial Spike's number.

_Brrring Brrring_

"'ello?"

"Spike?"

"Who is this?"

"Um...Buffy"

"Oh...well what is it then?"

"Right, I was just calling to find out where to pick up you and Andrew"

"For the Dinner? Sunnydale Trailer Park, meet us at the entrance"

"Okay then" _Trailer Park? He lives in a trailer park, there's a trailer park in Sunnydale?_

"Was that it then?"

"Um, yeah bye Spike"

"Goodbye"

Buffy hung up the phone, _whoo that wasn't so bad; he seems to be in an okay mood. That's a plus. Now all I have to do is wait for Anya to come pick me up._

Buffy grabbed her purse and went outside to wait for Anya.

**At the Entrance**

Spike took a cigarette from his pocket and lit it, he was kind of nervous. He hadn't really wanted to go on this dinner, but he stupidly let Andrew decided whether they would go or not, so now he was stuck going on a dinner date with two Slayers who probably have it in for him and Andrew.

He took a drag off the cigarette, and turned to Andrew,

"This all your Bloody fault"

"My fault?" Andrew gave him a confused look.

"Yes, this the dinner, I would rather be at home watching Passions"

Andrew put a hand on his friend's shoulder," You would rather watch some soap, then go out with Buffy Summers?"

"Yes"

"Big baby, I bet all we do is eat and go home"

"Those Slayers are stupid"

"Good comeback"

A growl erupted from Spike's chest, "Shut you sodding face"

Right about then, Faith showed up.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" she took Spike's cigarette and took a long drag.

Spike snatched the cigarette back; "This whelp got us dates with two of the Slayers."

Andrew put his hands in his pockets, "Its not a date, Buffy and Anya are just taking us out to dinner as thank you for fixing their flat tire"

Faith snickered, "You guys are doomed"

Spike growled at her, "You 'ave a reason for being out 'ere?"

"No, I just saw you two dumbasses out here and figured something was up"

"The girls are picking us up in a while"

Faith leaned against the fence surrounding the trailer park an evil grin spread across her face, and Spike immediately knew she was devising some cruel trick or something to play on the Slayers.

"What are you planning?"

Faith walked over to the guys and put an arm around both of them, "I know how to destroy the Slayers" Andrew and Spike starred at her, "Look, the Slayers make guys fall in love with them, then dump them," she paused, "What would happen if a Slayer fell in love, the Slayers think that they are incapable of falling in love, but if two sexy- I mean one sexy guy and one cute guy, made the Slayers fall in love with them? The Slayers would be no more, Cecily can't be a Slayer on her own because they have a system that works with three, and we got lucky cause we can get to the leader, Buffy."

Spike laughed, "You're Bloody insane"

Faith pinched his arm, "I am serious, this is perfect, I can already tell that Buffy is interested in you so it should be no problem for you to spend a few weeks with her, then you can dump her just like that"

"If Buffy is the leader that means she'll be twice as hard to break and I don't fancy spending any of my dough on that chick"

Faith stood in front of him, " I have to go, but at least think about it, I'm telling you it's the only way to end the Slayers once and for all" Faith disappeared behind the fence, leaving Spike and Andrew to think about the plan. _Faith is bloody insane; I'm not riskin' m'self for some little plot._


	7. Stupid, Idiotic, Moron, Goth, Jerk!

**Chapter 7**

**Stupid, Idiotic, Dumb, Goth, Jerk! **

As Buffy and Anya drove to the trailer park, they tried to decide where they would take the guys to eat.

As they pulled up in front of the entrance they decided that it would be best to just let Spike and Andrew decide for themselves.

Buffy glanced out of her window; Spike and Andrew were leaning against the fence surrounding the park. Spike was smoking a cigarette and Andrew was drinking a beer.

Buffy rolled down her window and called to them, "Hop in"

Both guys looked up at her and made their way to the car, Andrew scooted in behind Anya while Spike put out his cigarette.

Andrew seemed excited about the dinner; he was wearing one of his nicer black t-shirts and a pair of blue jeans. As soon as he got in the car he started talking, like they were all best friends.

Spike, on the other hand, was not so excited. He wore a tight black t-shirt, black ripped jeans, a pair of black doc martens and his trademark leather duster that must have been through both world wars by the looks of it. Holes dotted the back of it, and the leather was cracked in places near the elbow. And his hair of course was still bleached and gelled back. He barely muttered a word.

Buffy turned in her seat to face the guys sitting in the backseat, "So where do you guys want to go eat?"

Spike shrugged and pointed to Andrew, "'es the one who, wanted to come"

Buffy frowned at this but didn't comment on it, instead she turned to Andrew, "Where do you wanna go?"

Andrew smiled at her and shrugged, "I'm kinda feelin' like the onion flower things, can we go to the bronze or that where Willy works, The Dead house."

Buffy frowned at this as well, here she and Anya had planned to take them to some restaurant like The Pasta house or something, and they wanted to go to some cheap bar run by their friend Willy. She looked at Anya who was also frowning; neither of them had planned on this.

Unfortunately, Spike caught the frowns and smirked, "'ey what's this now, the boy wants to go to the Willy's, you said we could pick now your makin' your bloody faces."

Andrew smiled, "Please?"

Anya shrugged and put her foot on the gas pedal. Buffy turned in her seat too, her mind reeling with thoughts on the quickest way to kill Spike.

_Stupid, dumb, idiotic, Goth, jerk. He didn't even care, he doesn't even look like he wanted to come, but as soon as I make a face he goes all Evil-I'm-Going-to-enjoy-this-because-it's-killing-you. Stupid Goth. Stupid tall, blonde, Goth, jerk. And his stupid, old, duster. _


	8. The Dead House

**Chapter 8**

**Backroom**

When they got to the bar, Spike went straight to the backroom and joined a poker game that was going on.

Andrew didn't drink so much but the girls would have preferred beer breath over the onion any day.

At first Buffy and Anya tried to stay away from the alcoholic beverages but after an hour, Willy was serving them up by the dozen.

After about six beers and a plate of Buffalo wings, Buffy went to join Spike in the backroom.

She kicked the door open and took a swig of the beer in her hand, "Nice hand there Spike"

Spike glared at her, "You need somethin' luv?"

"Came to play"

A few of the other players raised their eyebrows at him; this really was not a game that she should get in to.

"Sorry pet, man's game"

Buffy frowned, "I want to play"

Spike sighed, got up and led her to a small couch along the wall, "Listen this is no game, and you can't just bloody waltz in 'ere like you own the place, this area back 'ere is not for little girls like you, Willy shoulda stopped you from comin' in" he pulled the door open and called for Willy.

Willy of course came running as soon as he heard his name, "What's up guys?"

Spike pointed to Buffy, "You let 'er in, you get 'er out Now! We got a game goin' on in 'ere and can't be havin' no distractions." He went back to his seat.

Willy glanced at the card table then back at Buffy, "I'm sorry but you have got to leave"

Buffy stood up and glared at Spike, "You can't kick me out!"

Spike didn't even turn around, "Not me luv, but 'e can"

Willy backed away so Buffy could leave the room but she didn't budge.

Buffy took another swig of her beer emptying the bottle and threw at the wall, nearly hitting Spike in the head, and stomped out of the room.

**A Guy not like Red**

While Buffy was trying to get in to a card game in the backroom, Anya and Andrew were sharing an onion flower and drinking beer.

Andrew was in his usual cheerful mood, which was unusual because he was gothic, he got a conversation started with Anya who also seemed to be having a good time.

"So how did you come to be a Slayer?"

Anya found it odd that he would want to talk about that but answered anyways, "Well, the slayers are all about breaking guys hearts as you know, and the way you get in is usually by suffering from a terrible break up. Before I moved here I was dating this really good-looking guy named Red Dobson, he was a quarterback and student body president and a real dick head. We were dating for two years and tried to make it three by having a long distance relationship while he was away at college, well for spring break I went up there to surprise him and found out that he had been cheating on me with two other girls, and neither of them knew about it. I was horrified; meanwhile he had the nerve to break up with me saying that it was not right for me to just come up there with out even calling him first. It really crushed me, he had been a total sweetheart when we were going out, a real gentleman but after he left for collage it was like he was too good for me. So when Cecily and Buffy learned about it they invited me to be a Slayer and now I'm working to beat Buffy's high record." There were tears in her eyes and she reached for a napkin.

Andrew felt bad for her, here everyone thought that the Slayers just did this stuff for fun but there was actually some meaning behind it. They were all girls that had had their hearts broken in a terrible way and this was how they were dealing with it. Taking it out on every guy that falls for them.

He put an arm around her and pulled her close for a hug. Anya leaned against him, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

Now this made Andrew think, he wanted to tell her that between the day at the auto repair shop and now he had fallen in love with her, but in her present state he didn't think she would want to hear that.

But he decided to take a chance, "What if you met another guy, one that really loved you, not like the Red guy, cause that's not love, but what if this guy really likes you and wants to be with you but he's not sure if you would ever love him back, because you're a Slayer and you would be required to dump him before you fell in love, would you give up being a Slayer?"

Anya sat up, _oh my god! Is he in love with me? Would I dump my friends for him? What do I say? Oh god! Well do I like him too? Of course I can't cause he is the one that I am supposed to dump for the bet, while Buffy is working Spike I am supposed to be working Andrew. If I do like him then that's just proving Cece's point. Buffy might kill me for ruining this. Well I have this fish hooked but should I really reel him in? _She looked at him.

Andrew had been smiling before she spilled the beans on her past but now he seemed serious.

Anya smiled at him, "Maybe" _lets reel this baby in. _"I might, I'm not like Buffy and Cecily, I still think love is a wonderful thing, and...you can't tell them what we talked about okay...I think maybe if the right guy came I might turn in my Slay gear, why are you the guy who really likes me and is not like...Red?"


	9. One down, One more to go

**Chapter 9**

**What's Right and left?**

Buffy stomped out of the backroom and plopped down on a stool next to Anya. Willy followed behind her from the room and went to get a customer's order. Buffy sighed heavily; this night was turning out to be a disaster. First she had been forced to come to this bar then she got kicked out of the backroom and by Spike and Willy! Who would have thought? _Getting him to go out with me is going to be no picnic. _She glanced over at Anya and Andrew who seemed to be having a great time. They were both smiling and sharing an Onion flower. _Apparently Anya has already got her guy, but I guess I should have expected that Spike would have been difficult, that first day we met was just some kind of act or something or maybe he has a twin and the evil one locked the good Spike up in a closet and is trying to piss me off spoiling the good Spike's chances with me. And I think he's drunk too! _Buffy ordered another beer and nearly fell off the bar stool downing it.

**Lets go Somewhere**

Meanwhile, Anya and Andrew lowered their voices when Buffy sat down and continued their conversation.

Anya smiled at him, "Maybe" she paused lowering her voice even more so Andrew could just barely hear her, "I might, I'm not like Buffy and Cecily, I still think love is a wonderful thing, and...you can't tell them what we talked about okay...I think maybe if the right guy came I might turn in my Slay gear, why are you the guy who really likes me and is not like...Red?"

Andrew nearly choked, _she knew, damn he should have been more subtle. But she seems interested. Go for it boy. _"Yeah, If you're willing to give me a chance of course, we could go out some time, some place nice you know"

Anya nodded, "That might be nice," she stood up, "how about we go somewhere now, cause this place...not very nice and also not a good place for a first date"

Andrew got off his stool, "Sure...but what about Buffy and Spike, we can't just leave them here"

Buffy glanced up at mention of her name, "What's going on?"

Anya cleared her throat, "Well, see um...Andrew and I... we..." _oh god. How do I say this to her, if she finds out that I am more into my work than I should be then she'll kill me and never look back. _

"We want to get out of here now, Anya's tired and I'm about ready to turn in too, would you mind getting Spike, while we pull the car up?" Andrew said casually.

Anya nodded in agreement; "Yeah really tired" she faked a yawn.

Buffy slid off the bar stool, she didn't quite understand what Andrew had said because her head was so cloudy, but 'you mind getting Spike' somehow made its way through.

**Not m' bloody girlfriend**

Buffy staggered through the door, because again Willy had failed to see her head back there.

No one looked up when she came in, so she watched the game for a few seconds before leaning in next to Spike and shouting, "Time to go!"

Spike jumped and his cards flew out of his hands, "Bloody Hell woman!"

Buffy laughed and fell backwards on the couch in the corner, beer from her bottle spilt on the floor.

One of the card players chuckled and laid his cards down, "Spike looks like you need to take your little girl friend here home, she is on the edge of wasted man."

Spike growled and got up, "Not m' bloody girl friend," he moved to help Buffy stand but she pushed him away.

"I don't need your help I am perfectly capable of standing on my own," but as she tried to stand up her foot slipped on the beer she had spilt and fell back on to the couch.

Spike shook his head and grabbed her hand, pulling her roughly to her feet, "Right and I'm the bloody queen of England, lets go, leave the beer, think you've 'ad enough of it tonight."

Buffy let Spike lead her out of the room and to the car where Anya and Andrew were already waiting in the front seat.

Spike opened the car door and shoved Buffy in, "Can't believe you're makin' me sit with this bleedin' nut case," he made sure she had her seat belt on, "Anya 'asn't she ever 'ad a beer before?"

Anya shook her head, "Not while I've been hanging out with her and Cecily, I think this was her first time, poor girl, she'll be sick in the morning."

Spike nodded and watched as Buffy waved to other cars as they passed. _This girl is off 'er bloody rocker, drinkin' as much as she did with a virgin stomach. Doubt she'll be able to down another beer for awhile._


	10. The Drop off

**Chapter 10**

**Time to bond or despise**

Anya pulled up right in front of Spike's trailer, so he wouldn't have to lug Buffy very far. She also caught the confused look on Spike's look, but said nothing. Obviously Buffy had not told him that She and Andrew were going to be going some where together. Anya figured since Buffy had not yet been able to snag Spike then a little time together might give them a chance to bond or despise each other.

Andrew smiled at her; he was thinking the same thing. _This ought to give Spike and his little Slayer some time to get to know each other and perhaps he may just agree to that plan that Faith had. As for me, I don't think falling in love with the victim was part of the scam so I'll just keep out. Watching Spike struggle to get that girl to fall for him may be the most entertaining thing I've ever seen since Star Wars. _

_Damn. My old nerdy ways are creeping up again. God if I had not wasted my time with those losers Jonathan and Warren, I might have had Anya a long time ago. I'm gonna have to keep my self in check don't want her to see me as that nerd I that I was in middle school. _

**Oh bloody hell!**

Spike glanced at Anya and Andrew before getting out the car, some thing was up. And by the way Anya had looked at him and then she and Andrew had looked at each other, he guessed that Buffy would not be going the way she came.

Spike took a step back and shook his head, "Oh bloody hell!" he exclaimed taking more steps away from the car, "Not a bleedin' chance! No. No way in hell are you dumpin' 'er on me!"

Andrew stepped out of the car, "You have to Spike, come on."

Spike shook his head, "I said No. absolutely not!"

Andrew pleaded with him, desperate to leave with his potential girlfriend, "how many times have I helped you when you brought home one too many girls Spike, just help me out this once."

Spike shook his head.

"Spike, all you have to do is wait for her to start feeling a little better then take her home that's it"

"So while you're off playin' suck face with one Slayer I have to play nurse with the other?"

Andrew gave him an evil grin before getting back in to the car, "If you want to"

Spike growled at him and pulled Buffy out of the car, no gentler than when he was helping her up at the bar, or when he shoved her into the car.

**Note: ** Readers, sorry this is such a short chapter. Couldn't really think of much to put in this chapter. But don't worry Chapter 11 should be most interesting. With Anya and Andrew off on their date and Spike stuck with a drunken slayer in his Trailer...who knows what could happen. REVIEW HIGHLY APPRECIATED! KEEPIN' COMIN' GUYS! I LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU!


	11. Roach infested, Smoke smelling Trailer!

**Author's note**

Well here it is, Chapter 11. Sorry it took so long to finally get up, I had a bunch of finals and stuff, and then with Christmas. But I hope u guys enjoyed my back up fic. Wish and Consequences. And thank u for all the great reviews. They were much appreciated.

And now with out further delay…Chapter 11!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Restless in the Trailer**

Spike threw his cigarette across the room where it landed in a pile, with three others, and pulled another one out of the box.

The room was filled with the stench of cigarettes but he didn't care, he was used to it. He and his stepfather both smoked when they were upset so the whole trailer smelled like smoke.

Spike stared at the television, some stupid infomercial going on about roach killers and what not but he was barely paying attention. He was just waiting for the Slayer to wake up so he could take her home.

_Probably some large mansion with a hundred or so bedrooms and a million bathrooms and what not, bloody palace is what it is. Perfect for a stuck up, bitch like 'er._

Spike sighed and threw his cigarette into the pile with the rest of them, this time he didn't get out another one. He was restless, didn't really feel like smoking right now that's why some many had been tossed away, but there was nothing else to do.

Spike got up and went to his bed room, _might as well listen to some bloody music better than waitin' for 'er to wake up._

Spike took one last glance at the girl lying on his couch before shutting the door to his room, _could 'ave my bloody way with 'er and no one would know. _Spike shook his head, _nah, be a waste of my bloody time._

And with a small chuckle he slammed the door shut.

**A Bloody Hand**

Buffy shot up, as soon as she heard the slam,and right away she regretted it. Her head felt heavier than a large boulder and hurt like hell.

Her eyes were still a little heavy and she tried to remember what had happened that night to cause all this damage to her.

Then it hit her, the bar and Spike and the other guys with the poker game and the beer, all the beer she'd had, and Anya and Andrew's little private chat and sudden urge to leave and then the trailer…she remembered being dragged into a trailer. And she remembered bleach blonde, but no Andrew or Anya.

Then Buffy's eyes shot open, Spike! She was in Spike's trailer on his couch, what was she doing here? Where were Anya and Andrew? Why'd they leave her with him?

Buffy jumped off the couch and steadied her self against the wall of the trailer; she had to get out of here and fast. Or who knows what might happen.

Buffy made her way to the door by inching along the wall, one step at a time, the pain in her head was still there and she was afraid to move too fast.

When she reached the door she twisted the handled and stepped out, falling face first into asphalt. The door banged against the side of the trailer loudly and Buffy clutched her head in pain.

Then she felt and arm around her waist pulling her up, immediately alarms went off and Buffy struggled against this stranger.

"Bloody 'ell woman would you stop movin' an' let me get you up off your ass?"

Buffy frowned and stopped struggling as Spike helped her to her feet, when she was finally standing she punched him in the nose, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Spike howled in pain and clutched his nose, his eyes narrowed on her and he growled, "I was just tryin' to give you a bloody hand, but if you think you can do better on your own then your bloody welcome to"

Buffy scowled at him, "You were not trying to help me, you're the one that brought me here in the first place!"

Spike sighed, "No that was your bloody friend Anya and that stupid whelp Andrew, I had nothin' to do with your bein' in my 'ouse," Spike took a few steps back, "In fact I would rather have a thousand bloody roaches in my 'ouse before you"

Buffy rolled her eyes at him, "Like you don't already"

Spike growled at her, "I don't know why I bloody agreed to take you home, probably should've dumped you in a bloody ditch and left you there.'

"A ditch would have been better than your roach infested, smoke smelling trailer,"

Spike chuckled and shook his head, "Right well, I'll be seein' you, 'ave fun with you bloody 'angover love" and he turned and stalked off into the shadows.

Buffy sighed, her head throbbed even more from the fall and arguing with Spike. This was the worst night in the world.

And how the hell was she supposed to get home? Now that Spike had disappeared she had no choice but to walk. But that was dangerous in this town, especially for young girls who were struggling through a hangover.

_Time to make a decision Buffy, you insulted your only ride home and now you're stuck in some trailer park in the middle of the night and you have a hangover._

Buffy slowly made her way back inside Spike's trailer, maybe there was some aspirin lying around in there that she could take for her headache then she would call a cab and go home.

Buffy looked around before she went inside, Spike probably wouldn't be back for awhile, she sighed and closed the door.


	12. Red Satin

**Chapter 12 **

**Red Satin**

Buffy frowned as she stared into another empty drawer, so far aspirins were nowhere to be found and her headache was not letting up.

She plopped herself down on the torn and ragged couch and sighed heavily, this was so not her night.

_Where the hell is that aspirin? You'd think they would put it somewhere where someone with a blistering headache could find. I have checked all over this stupid trailer and nothing! Nothing! _

Then she realized that she had not checked all over, the one place that she had not checked was Spike's room. Her faced showed pure horror as she concluded that she would have to go in there and look around.

_Ugh! His room is probably a pigsty, messier than the rest of the house for sure. Clothes and stuff all over the place. And it probably smells like beer and cigarettes just like out here. _

Buffy shut her eyes and willed herself to walk to the door; she paused and took a deep breath then swung open the door.

Her eyes bulged out of her head as she stepped into the room, which to her shock was clean and neat, with the exception of a coke cola bottle lying on the floor next to the bed.

Oh the bed! Buffy could not believe her eyes when she first acknowledged the bed; it was slightly round with red satin sheets, covers and pillow cases. Buffy also noticed a few candles sitting on the nightstand and an incense stick sitting on his dresser.

_Oh. My. God. He has…a Red. Satin. Bed. Oh. My. God. Oh my god! Red Satin! I bet he has pajamas to match too. Oh God. This is unbelievable, this is…this is just plain weird and hot…and I did not say hot. No this is just weird and totally unbelievable. I opened what I thought was the entrance to Spike's room and ended up in a different dimension. Spike has a red satin bed, I can…I can deal, yeah. Probably was just does this for show…yeah, for when he plans on takin a girl home with him. That is so like him though, to have a crappy room with a crappy bed. But the night he plans sleeping with a girl he fixes everything up and makes himself seem like the perfect, romantic, sexy, caring, guy that he wasn't. _

Buffy chuckled to herself, "That is so like him, being a fake," but she couldn't stop herself as she made her way to the bed and under the covers, "Mmm but oh god this is so nice….and it feels so good."

She ran her hands along the covers and closed her eyes feeling the cool satin against her hand. Buffy laid her head back on the pillows and sighed in delight. Soon sleep overcame her again and she fell asleep right there in Spike's bed, aspirins completely forgotten.


	13. Grave

**Chapter 13**

**Grave**

Spike took the cigarette out of his mouth and scowled into the darkness. The wind whipped about as he leaned on a large crypt in the Sunnydale graveyard, it was his favorite spot to hang out when he didn't feel like being at home.

The crypt was like a home away from home for him, it was quiet, peaceful and had a sarcophagus that he used as a bed. Spike usually stayed at the crypt when his stepfather went on drinking binges, which was at least twice a month. So Spike had fixed up the place a bit with some used furniture from the junkyard, some large candles for him to see, a miniature fridge, and a television that was connected to a series of wires that lead through the graveyard to the church that sat on the opposite end. The cords had been properly hidden deep in the dirt, in case anyone became curious.

But Spike was not staying here tonight, no, he was not gonna hope that the stupid bint slayer had gone home and he could finally get a bit of shuteye. He flung the cigarette to the ground and headed for home.

_Stupid slayer thinks she can and do whatever the hell she wants to. She thinks she's all high and mighty with 'er stupid slayer reputation and 'er vanilla scented 'air and 'er lovely hazel eyes…wait…need to fix that…the slayer 'as awful smellin' 'air and stupid eyes…right. Who 'as vanilla scented 'air anyways? Thinks she's a mighty princess that one does. Can't see that she's the wicked Bloody witch! Should be 'anged or have the blood drained from 'er hot little body….bugger, wrong words….scrawny little thing is what she is. Probably don't even 'ave enough blood to fill a whiskey glass. _

_And she never makes mistakes either, oh no, Slayer is too bloody perfect to make a mistake. Got 'erself wasted and wants to accuse me of wantin' to touch 'er scrawny self! Puh-lease! Millions of Bloody fish in the tank or the sea or whatever, the bloody Americans call it! Gonna get inside the trailer and try to get ride of the Buffy odor in there. Then I'm gonna get somethin' to eat. Cause I'm bloody starved. _

Spike approached the trailer and smiled, _Thank God! Slayers gone. Was 'fraid I'd 'ave to wait for 'er to leave. _As he opened the door, the light scent of vanilla drifted past him.

_Bugger._


	14. My Heart, I think its broken

**Chapter 14**

**My Heart, I think its broken**

Spike's eyes drifted closed as the light scent of vanilla made its way to his nose. He breathed in and sighed. _She's still 'ere._

Spike frowned and closed the door behind him as he came in and dumped his duster on the couch. He had not expected the girl to actually go back inside the trailer. Stay outside yeah. But…go back in the so called roach infested trailer? Something was defiantly up.

_Probably didn't 'spect me to return tonight._

But where was she? There were only so many places in the trailer a person could hide. And he was positive that she would have stayed away from his bedroom. _Probably thought it was more 'orrible than the rest of the place. _He chuckled at that thought.

Spike was a fairly neat person, though whenever anyone came to the trailer they just assumed he was a slob like his step dad. But whenever he invited them to his room they were all ways shocked to find that his room was neat and tidy. Bed made clothes in the proper place, even a few candles sat around the room. They were also surprised to find that the bed was red satin. Spike always thought it was funny to watch people's reactions to his bedroom.

_Slayer must be in the bathroom. _

Spike nodded, that had to be it, she wouldn't go into the other room and he was sure of it. Belonged to the man of the trailer. Spike stole a glance at the bathroom door, it was closed.

He nodded and opened the bedroom door, but stopped in his tracks when he saw the blonde girl in his bed.

_What the bloody hell? She…Slayer is….the girl is in my bloody bed! What the hell does she think she's doin'? First she insults me and my 'ome. Then she takes a nap in my bed! Bloody Hell! Who can understand these bloody females? _

Spike sighed and began taking his pants off, tossing his belt into the closet and laid his pants on the dresser. As he made his way to the bed, Buffy stirred in her sleep a murmured something. Spike leaned in close to try and catch what she was saying.

"What was that love?"

Buffy twisted a bit under the covers, "I don't want this."

Spike's eyebrows shifted and he leaned in closer whispering, "Don't want what pet?"

Buffy frowned and looked as if she might cry, "It hurts."

Spike frowned too, "what hurts Buffy, tell me."

A tear glided down her face, "My heart, I think its broken"


	15. Confessions of a teenage Slayer

**Previously…**

…Buffy stirred in her sleep and murmured something. Spike leaned in close to try and catch what she was saying.

"What was that love?"

Buffy twisted a bit under the covers, "I don't want this."

Spike's eyebrows shifted and he leaned in closer whispering, "Don't want what pet?"

Buffy frowned and looked as if she might cry, "It hurts."

Spike frowned too, "what hurts Buffy, tell me."

A tear glided down her face, "My heart, I think its broken."

**Chapter 15**

**Confessions of a Sleeping Slayer**

Spike took a step back and stared at her, that wasn't what he had expected. The Slayer, Buffy this wasn't the tough girl he had recently come to meet. In her sleep, Buffy was no longer the slayer that he had come to despise. She was just a young girl who felt she needed this slayer reputation.

Spike ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. He was stuck between wanting to know why she had said what she did and not wanting to know what had caused her softer side to come out.

He leaned back in and whipped the tear from her face. She really was beautiful and her vanilla scented hair was intoxicating. And suddenly, he had to know what had done this to her.

"Love?" he whispered

Buffy stirred a bit, "hmmm?"

Spike smiled a bit, "Do you wanna tell me why you think you're 'eart is broken?"

If it was possible the frown on her face became…well frownier and Spike could see more tears forming in her eyes and regretted pressing her for more answers, "I don't know what love is anymore. He killed me. Killed my love."

Spike shook his head and sat on the floor next to the bed, he went over the facts in his mind.

'_e 'eart hurts because its broken, because some wanker broke it. Killed 'er love as she put it. Killed 'er. Buffy wasn't always a Slayer. This wanker killed who she was and left 'er with nothing but pain. Pain causes anger. Anger usually leads to revenge. But since the wanker's not 'ere to take the blame she's punishin' every guy who looks 'er way. _

Spike sighed and looked at the girl who was supposed to be his enemy, _I'm gonna fix it, love. I'm gonna mend your 'eart. Gonna make this wanker pay for what 'e did to you. Your different from what I thought, love. 'm sorry I gave you a 'ard time. But that's all over now. I'm gonna make you all better. I promise love. No matter what 'appens, I'm gonna make sure I end this for you. And I never break a promise to a lady. _

Spike turned and kneeled in front of her, _One last question love, _"Buffy, Pet? Who did this to you? Who killed you?"

Buffy whimpered and said, "Pike Bennett."


	16. Good Morning

**Chapter 16**

**Good Morning **

Spike paced up and down the living room, waiting for her to wake up. He had gone to bed on the couch after he had gotten the name of the guy who'd hurt her.

Between then and when he'd woken up, Spike had decided to look for this Pike Bennett and find out what had happened between them. But for now he just wanted to make sure that she was okay and didn't remember the sleep talking that she had done. If Buffy found out, he knew she would hate him for sure and that's not what he wanted anymore.

Spike had also spent the morning trying to figure out why he cared so much. He didn't love her, didn't even really know her that well. And from what he'd seen so far, Buffy did not seem like she was accepting any new friends at the present time.

His ears perked when he heard a noise coming from his bedroom. Spike stopped in his tracks and panicked. Should he pretend to be sleep or just act natural and say good morning? He wasn't sure, everything told him that he should probably just face her now. But his gut and previously injured nose told him otherwise, so he quickly slid out of his pants and jumped back onto the couch under the covers from his step dad's bed. (By the way, Spike's step dad is not gonna be a major character. So whenever things r taking place at the trailer, he most likely won't be there no matter what time of day.)

As he lay still on the couch, the door to his bedroom crept open and a slightly dazed Buffy stepped out.

He heard he try to make her way to the living room, but she kept bumping into things. Spike held his breath as she came past the couch and let herself fall onto the small recliner sitting opposite the couch.

Buffy rubbed her eyes and blinked, "Oh no. Oh God. I spent the night here. Oh god. My mother is so gonna kill me." Then she noticed the figure sleeping on the couch, "Oh crap, Oh god. Spike. How could I have fallen asleep? God. Oh I have to get home before he wakes up. Oh. Phone, where is the phone?"

As she got up to find the phone, Buffy didn't notice Spike roll over and walk up behind her.

"Oh come on! Where is that stupid phone?"

Spike leaned close to her ear and whispered, "Top of the television love."

Buffy's didn't move, she could feel his warm breath on her ear and it took her a second to register who it was behind her, but when she did, She panicked, " Oh. Oh god. Spike" Buffy felt her heart beat quicken as she tried to come up with something, anything, "I was just….I was calling a cab. I fell asleep. Your bed…and then…I couldn't help it…and the hangover…couldn't find the pills."

Buffy stopped talking and looked up at him. Her hazel eyes met his blue ones and she felt her face go slightly pink. Spike was good looking, especially in his boxer shorts. She smiled to herself at that thought.

Spike just kept looking at her; he hadn't said a word since he told her where the phone was.

_What is he waiting for? He should be kicking me out right now._

"I-I'd better go. My mom…probably worried." Buffy took a few steps back then left him standing there as she made her way out of the living room and to the front door.

"Wait"

Buffy stopped, but didn't turn around.

"Let me put some pants on and I'll give you a ride"

Buffy decided that she would accept his offer, _better to just not think about who is taking you home and whose house you slept over. Just start thinking up and explanation for mom. She is gonna be so pissed at me._

Buffy nodded, still facing the door. Spike grabbed his jeans off the floor and went in to the bed room to put something one.

Neither spoke a word as he drove her home, he knew where she lived because he'd seen her walking from school as he drove to the Auto shop from school. But as they pulled up in front of the house, a black SUV pulled into the driveway and out stepped Buffy's Mother, Joyce Summers.


	17. Charmed

**Chapter 17**

**Charmed**

"Bugger" said Spike as he slowed the car to a stop, "I reckon your mum will be right pissed, want me to keep going, you could come home later and say you left early to chill with your girlie friends."

Buffy sighed and shook her head, "It's too late, she's seen me by now. She is probably wondering who you are too. God this is so gonna suck." Buffy frowned, "I am in for a world of groundings not to mention my career is going to be put on hold."

Spike glowered at that, he'd forgotten that she was the Slayer and had also forgotten that she still thought her role as Slayer important.

Buffy glanced at Spike for a second then turned back to the window, "I guess I owe you thanks for taking me home" Buffy opened the door, "Thanks"

Spike jumped out of the car almost as soon as she did and ran to her side, "Should've saved that thanks Love, you're gonna need it in a minute."

As they got closer to the house, Spike could see the anger on Joyce's face and hoped that the excuse that he'd come up with for Buffy would work.

Joyce often came home late in the evenings or early in the mornings because her job at the gallery required her to be there most of the time to oversee projects and such. But even though she was not home she still wanted her rules followed. Watching Buffy step out of the most horrid looking car she'd ever seen, and being followed by this boy with bleached blonde hair and black clothes did not make her happy.

"Buffy where have you been and who is this?"

"Name's William ma'am" Spike answered

Joyce looked at him, "Well William do you want to explain what you were doing with my daughter all night?"

Buffy began to explain what had happen, "Mom, Spike was just-" but then Spike interrupted.

"I'm sorry that we 'ad you worried Mrs. Summers, I'm Anya's stepbrother I go to school with Buffy. I don't know much 'bout it, just that the girls were watchin some telley and eatin' a bunch of popcorn nachos and such and Buffy got sick. So she spent the night."

Joyce nodded and Spike let out a small sigh of relief.

Then Joyce threw out another question, "And how exactly did she end up with you?"

Spike smiled, "You know Anya, always wakin' people up at five in the morning, called me to take Buffy home, since she was feelin' better I suppose. I didn't wanna play chauffeur for Anya, feel like a right wanker given in so easy."

Joyce seemed to accept Spike's explanations and smiled, "Well thank you Spike for taking Buffy home it was very kind of you. Would you like to come inside and have some breakfast or have you already eaten?"

Spike smiled as well, "I don't wanna intrude on you Mrs. Summers, I'm just gonna go back home."

Joyce shook her head; "Nonsense William, I'd love for you to join us" Joyce took his arm and led him up the sidewalk to the house.

Meanwhile Buffy stands on the Lawn with her Jaw hanging open.

_How did he do that? Must be practice. And now he's heading in to my house to have breakfast at my kitchen table with my mother! I can not believe she is falling for this act! If I tried this she would ground me on the spot. But she can't see when the devil himself is playing her. _

Buffy planted a scowl on her face and stalked up the sidewalk after them mumbling curses under her breath.


	18. Breakfast

**Chapter 18**

**Being Civil**

"So William how do you like your eggs?" Joyce asked as she washed her hands in the kitchen sink.

Spike leaned against the island counter and thought a moment. He hadn't had a real breakfast since his mother had gotten sick when he was 7 years old. His stepfather had become a drunk immediately after they moved to Sunnydale and did nothing but hang out in bars everyday, so Spike had been pretty much on his own for the last 8 years.

Spike couldn't remember what the different types of eggs were, "I don't know, 'aven't 'ad a real breakfast like this one since me mum died. I don't remember"

Joyce immediately pulled him into her arms and gave him a hug, "oh you poor boy. You know what how about you have breakfast with Buffy and I every morning and I'll cook you a different breakfast every day. For today, I'll make you some scrabbled eggs with bits of ham in it. How would you like that?"

Spike turned a light shade of pink, and nodded," Thank you Mrs. Summers"

"Its no problem at all, now Buffy why don't you show William the bathroom so he can wash his hands."

Buffy's jaw dropped again, "What! Mom I can't believe you are actually falling for his poor boy act! He is a total fake!"

The way her mom was just doing everything and being motherly and stuff to him was driving her nuts. Buffy turned to Spike and scowled before heading out of the kitchen, Spike just smirked at her and followed her out.

As they were going up the stairs, Buffy made it clear that she hated having Spike there for breakfast.

"You think you can just charm your way through everything but sooner or later my mom will figure out your little act and you are going to be so sorry"

Spike starred at her," what act?"

"You know what act, in the kitchen! 'oh I haven't had a real breakfast since I was seven years old please take pity on me and invite me to breakfast everyday.' Its pathetic Spike really I mean I don't know how you think up all those lies that you come up with" Buffy pointed him towards the bathroom and stalked off to her bedroom.

Spike starred after her, " s'not a bloody act"


	19. Drusilla

**Chapter 19**

**Drusilla**

Buffy was glad that the weekend was finally over, now things could go back to normal. Not to mention Angel would be back from his trip to L.A.

During the weekend Buffy had completely forgotten about her boyfriend, she had not even called him before he'd left.

But it didn't matter, Angel wouldn't say anything about it, he tried his hardest to make her happy and she could tell that he hoped that maybe he was special. Maybe she wouldn't dump him.

Buffy shook her head, Angel was a great guy, quiet and loyal but not the kind of guy she saw herself with in the future.

As she gathered her things for school, Buffy decided that she might just be going soft like Cecily thought she also came to the conclusion that today during lunch she was going to dump Angel and go after Spike like she has agreed to.

* * *

Spike was in a fowl mood this morning mainly because Faith had thought it hilarious that Buffy had spent the night with him on Saturday and he really wanted to get Andrew back for dumping her on him that night.

Unfortunately Andrew had caught a ride with Anya this morning which had fouled his plans to beat him to a pulp.

Spike wasn't sure what had happened between Andrew and Anya but whatever it was he knew his friend was going to end up with his heart broken. That was the only way things could end when you went out with a Slayer.

Spike parked his Desoto and climbed out, as he turned around he was surprised to see his ex girlfriend Drusilla Hawthorn standing there.

"Oh Bollocks, this day is getting better and better already" Spike sighed

Drusilla smiled at him and swayed a bit, "Ms. Edith says my Spikey 'as been a naughty boy, playing with the Bumblebee. Tsk tsk. Naughty Spike will get stung."

Drusilla was a special kind of girl, and by special I mean mad. She saw things that weren't there, heard things when there was nothing to hear, and spoke mainly in riddles. Drusilla had a whole set of glass dolls who, according to her, spoke to her all the time. When you spoke to Dru you had to try to think outside the box otherwise she would completely confound you. Spike was one of the few, who understood her, and he should, they had gone out since fifth grade when she first moved to Sunnydale with her mother. Drusilla moved to the States after her parents divorced, her mother got custody of Dru. Later, her father kidnapped her and tortured her, slowly driving her mad. After that Dru had spent a year in a rehabilitation center. The damage was pretty much permanent, of course Dru had her good days when everyone could understand her and there were days when she could not come to school because the 'voices' that she heard were so loud. Drusilla was smart despite having a slight case of psychosis.

Spike sighed again, "Listen Dru, we went over this already, its over that means you and I are no more, I don't care 'ow bloody crazy you are, you need to get it through your thick 'ead" his voice rising.

Drusilla whimpered and took a few steps back, "Oh dear, I'm afraid the evil Bumblebee has already stung my white knight, clouded his thoughts." Drusilla danced away from the car and twirled around.

Spike was beginning to get frustrated, sometimes Dru was stubborn and wouldn't leave him alone. She refused to believe that they had broken up and pestered him often, "I've got to go Dru, bells gonna ring soon. I don't feel like being late because of you"

Drusilla suddenly stopped her dancing and looked at him with disgust, "You're covered in her. She is like a black mist surrounding you. When I look at you, all I see is the Slayer" and with that she stomped off leaving Spike standing there starring after her. Dru rarely spoke to him in such harsh words, but when she did, it made him feel like a child who'd just been scolded by his mother. Spike always felt compelled to find out why she was upset with him and fix it. But this time, Spike was amazed that he could care less how angry Dru was. He had finally gotten over her and he was bloody proud of himself.


	20. Only thing

**Chapter 20**

**Only thing**

When Buffy got to school the only thing on her mind was finally dumping Angel, but something was different this time. She wasn't as excited about this dumping. Usually Buffy would be in a great mood and already looking for fresh prey, this time however Buffy felt sick.

The joy and happiness that came with dumping was not there this time, Buffy knew it wasn't because she had any feelings for Angel. Sure he was a nice guy, sometimes he was over protective and other times he would get jealous if he saw her talking with another guy, though he always denied his jealousy.

Buffy sighed the more she thought about dumping him the sicker it made her, slaying was starting to become much more difficult then it used to be.

_God why do I feel so horrible, Slaying is like a hobby for me. I don't love Angel but for some reason I'm not sure that I want to dump him. Cecily must be right, I am going soft otherwise how can I explain this awful feeling I have. But this can't be happening, it must not happen. I am going to do this, I will dump Angelus O' Conner during lunch in front of everyone. That might help get Cecily off my back for a bit. Until I can get ride of this 'thing' that's happening to me. And then I will win the bet by putting on the old Summer's Charm and make Spike fall in love with me. Then I will dump him too. _

Buffy was starting to feel better already, this plan of hers had to work. Buffy refused to let the feelings come back. She wouldn't give Cecily the satisfaction of being correct.

Buffy smiled to herself as she made her way to her first period class, later she would have to find Angel and make sure that he would be there for her to dump him. Otherwise the plan would fail and she couldn't have that. _Slayers must be strong. _She said to herself. _I am a Slayer, The Slayer in fact and I won't give in. _

The Bell rang just as Buffy walked through the door, and as she made her way to the back, her teacher Mr. Hanical informed her that she would be receiving a detention for being late.

Buffy stopped in her tracks, "What! Are you serious? You can not be giving me a detention!"

Mr. Hanical glared at her, "I am and I expect it to be served today immediately after school, be at room 115 by 2:40 or you will receive another detention."

Buffy glared right back at him and dropped into her seat, a small snicker came from the back of the classroom and Buffy only had to guess who it was, Faith Aveo.

Buffy glared at Faith, who smirked at her. Buffy turned back to the front and opened her notebook.

_I cannot believe her. She is so evil to me and I have done nothing to her, in fact I was nice to her I offered that Slut a chance to join the Slayers, and she turned us down. Not like we rejected her, why does she hate us so much? We are so much a like yet so different. _


	21. Pure Puppy Dog

**Chapter 21**

**Pure Puppy Dog**

Spike strode into the lunch room with his friends and sat down at their usual table next to the windows in the back of the lunch room away from the lunch room attendants.

Oz sat down on one side of the table, Willow in his lap, Faith sat next to them preferring to sit across from Spike rather than next to him. Willy sat on Spike's left (where Dru used to sit before they broke up).

The seat on the other side of Spike was empty and everyone knew who was missing but no one cared to say it aloud.

Andrew had not been seen since, he and Anya had dropped Spike and Buffy off at the trailer.

"Maybe she killed him and tossed the body into the ocean" Oz said as he fed Willow a spoon of his spaghetti.

Spike growled, "S'not funny. I knew those bloody slayers were no good and now thanks to them Andrew is probably waltzin' around 'ere somewhere wearin' Abercrombie and Finch and getting' ready to sign up to play football"

"Or he is wearing a pair of faded and torn blue jeans with a black Metallica hoodie, and standing right behind you"

Spike turned around and scowled at his friend, "very funny mate, where the hell 'ave you been, Oz 'ere was worried sick about you" hiding his concern.

Oz raised his eyebrows at Spike but said nothing; he just turned back to feeding the pretty redhead on his lap.

Andrew chuckled and sat down in his seat on the right of Spike, "Thanks man" he said nodding at Oz.

Oz nodded back at him, "Any time"

"So seems you guys were wondering where I was" smiled Andrew

Spike scoffed at this, "Not particularly, in fact we were just about to thank god that you'd finally left."

Faith kicked Spike in the shins under the table and smiled at Andrew, "Don't pay attention to this guy, he's just got another detention from the dean for not showing up to class, "she twirled her fork around in the spaghetti on her tray, "So are you gonna spill or what? We wanna know where you been hidin' out last few days" looking at her spaghetti.

Andrew shrugged his shoulders not sure what he should tell his friends, he had caved and fallen in love with a Slayer, "I've just been hanging out you know, doing some reading." He starred at his food.

Faith looked up from her spaghetti, "liar, we know you've been with that Slayer Anya, dude, Spike told us that you guys dumped Buffy on him and took off"

Andrew turned pink, "We went to the movies after we dropped Buffy and Spike off at the trailer, and yesterday we just hung out at the-" he paused not sure if he should continue.

Andrew could feel all eyes on him, and shifted in his seat, "We just went to the mall"

Oz eyed him thoughtfully, "You just went to the movies and the mall? That's it?"

Andrew played with his spaghetti and remained silent.

Willow giggled and squirmed around on Oz' lap, "Some one is hiding a dirty secret, what have you and the Slayer been doing Andrew?"

Andrew didn't say anything, he knew his friends would laugh if they ever found out where he and Anya went after the Mall.

Willy snickered as he shoved some greasy French fries into his mouth and everyone turned to look at him.

Spike spoke first, "And what is so bloody funny?"

Willy swallowed his fries and smirked at them, "I know where your boy Andy was yesterday"

Andrew rolled his eyes, "It's not a big secret or anything I just don't feel that I have to tell you guys everything but if you really wanna know then I'll tell you"

Willy frowned, "sure ruin my fun"

Andrew sighed, "Anya took me to a football game"

Everyone was silent for a minute then Faith broke out laughing; Andrew turned red and starred back down at his spaghetti.

Willow leaned against Oz and spoke, "That was the secret? I don't see what all the fuss is about, so he went to a football game"

Spike just shook his head, "She's tryin' to turn you into one of them isn't she?"

Andrew shrugged, "I don't know, I hope not. Going from Nerd to Goth was good for my social life but going from Goth to Prep? I don't know if I could handle another status change"

Spike patted his friend on the back, "No worries, listen we aren't gonna let those Slayers get to you alright? Faith will 'ave a little girl talk with them and they'll leave you alone"

Faith choked on her spaghetti, "What the hell are you talking about? I'm not gonna voluntarily talk to those airheads! You talk to 'em, it should be easy for you since your already such good pals with the big boss"

Spike growled, "I am not friends with that bloody bint! And you 'ad better remember that otherwise I'll do more than growl at you the next time!"

Spike got up from his seat and turned around to see Buffy standing in the middle of the lunch room with her poofter of a boyfriend Angelus O' Conner, Spike's greatest enemy. But Spike knew what was going to happen and somehow he felt bad for Angelus.

Buffy walked into the lunch room totally confident and prepared to slay. Cecily and Anya walked behind her, all three of them held their heads high and a path cleared as they walked to their table in the middle of the lunch room.

No one dared to get in their way, the Slayers were at the top of the Social Scale, and being only the three of them and such close friends, there was no way that they could be broken up from the inside.

Buffy being the leader of the Slayers was at the very top of the Social Scale and not even her friends who came in at a very close second were clever enough to take her down. Or so it seems right now.

Buffy was just a bit nervous, she was hoping that Spike would be able to see the show but she wasn't sure why. _He is a dumb perverted jerk, but I can't figure out why I can't stop thinking about him and that great hair of his. No! Bad Buffy. Spike does not have great hair. Its gross hair with all that goop or gel or what ever he uses to make it stay slicked back like that. And how many times has he worn those jeans? I think they are the exact same ones from yesterday. _

Buffy scanned the lunch room and immediately spotted him; he seemed to be having a discussion with his friends. _I really should rethink this bet, going out with Spike might cuz a drop in my social status. But Anya seems so happy and she is going out with Andrew. But Andrew is different his not like Spike, Spike is a pig. Andrew seems sweet not to mention he had some potential to become prep if he just wore some Abercrombie. _

Buffy looked at her two friends who had already started on their lunches, "Guys I forgot to tell you, I am dumping Angel today. Its time for me to get working on that bet. Besides I have been with Angel way to long."

Cecily and Anya looked at her with excitement in their eyes, Cecily smiled, "That is great Buffy maybe I was wrong about you after all. I mean you made up the Slayers no way you could actually even think about leaving, I don't think any of us could."

Buffy's nervous seemed to go away and she felt totally ready to do her duty.

Anya stabbed a meatball with her fork and said, "So when are you going to do it?"

The excitement of her friends must have helped Buffy a great deal because now she was beaming, "Right now"

Buffy pointed behind them and they turned and saw Angel with his football friends, Riley Finn, Xander Harris, Parker Hans, Charles Gunn or just Gunn with his girlfriend Fred who also happened to be the assistant manager of the team, and Wesley Wyndam-Pryce.

Buffy and the other Slayers stood as Angel and his group approached their table.

Buffy smiled happily at Angel and gave him a hug, "Hi Angel, how have you been?"

Angel smiled back at her, "I've been great Buff, I missed you though. I couldn't wait to get back to Sunnydale and see you" he leaned in to give her a kiss but Buffy stopped him.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Everyone in the lunch room turned to watch the scene they all knew so well from having seen previous ones in a variety of places.

Angel's smile slowly faded as he realized what was about to happen, "Buffy please"

"Please? Did I just hear a please?" she turned to her friends, "Did you guys here a please? I think he said please"

They both nodded, "We defiantly heard a please come from his mouth"

Buffy chuckled and shook her head, "You men just don't get it do you? Please will get you know where, in fact it just makes me angrier!" she nearly shouted that last part.

Angel took a small step back, "Buffy I don't understand why you are doing this. I thought-"

"You thought what?" anger in her voice

"I thought you loved me"

Buffy laughed at that as did Cecily and Anya, "This is perfect. Angel you were the most fun I have ever had. Dumping you has totally made my week"

Angel didn't know what to do; anything he said was turned against him or made fun of. When he had first met Buffy he hadn't really believed the stories that he'd heard. Of her being a cruel girl who seemingly had absolutely no heart at all. She and her two friends were demons sent to punish men by breaking their hearts. As a young boy in Ireland, Angel had been taught to try and see the good in people and Angel had tried to see the good in Buffy and thought he had found it. But now he knew it was just an act. The happy times they had shared together were just something for her to laugh about later with her friends.

Buffy sneered at him, "Well?"

Angel glanced at her hopefully, "Well what?"

"Are you going to leave the lunch room now? That is the tradition remember, I dump the guy and he runs out of the lunch room crying or gives me puppy dog eyes then saunters out of the lunch room. So which are you gonna do, because this is starting to bore me and I still have to eat my lunch."

Angel gave her a sad look and, "I'm sorry that you're unhappy Buffy" and he walked out of the lunch room. His friends just shook their heads and wandered off to their own table.

Buffy stole a glance at Spike, who had been on her mind throughout the whole thing. Spike had been standing up watching the scene, the whole time. After it was over she watched him walk out of the lunch room his face was red and she could tell that something had angered him.

But her thoughts soon drifted from Spike to what had just happened with Angel. _I feel so refreshed. I'm glad I picked now to do. _

Anya and Cecily congratulated her, "That was marvelous Buffy, simply marvelous. The best one I've seen so far." Cecily could have been an evil demon like the rumors said, Slaying made her so happy. Happier than it had ever made Buffy.

Anya clapped, "It was great, I wish I was as good as you. You get so evil. I was scared of you for a minute. I mean because you are so nice other times, like now. You have gone from severely pissed off to cheery and happy."

Buffy smile at her friends, "Thanks guys. I do feel great. This one was the best ever. I don't think I could ever top that one; I mean did you see the way he looked at me? Pure Puppy dog"

The girls continued chatting excitedly over Buffy's success until the end of the period.


	22. Room 115

**Chapter 22**

**Room 115**

Spike strode into detention and sat at the back of the empty room. He wasn't surprised by the emptiness of the room; Principal Snyder did efficient job of scaring most of the other students into behaving. Spike and the rest of his friends and various other kids around the school got sent to detention once in a while, But Spike was there almost every other day, and most of the time the room was empty though a teacher was supposed to be there.

Spike went to work on his work; Spike was a troublemaker with the grades of an honor student, which he secretly was. Therefore he didn't think it necessary to attend every class, that's why he was in detention all the time for ditching. Other times he was caught smoking while ditching or just setting fire to the grass on the football field.

As Spike was finishing his chemistry homework, the door to opened and in walked the last person that he had ever expected to see in here. Buffy Summers.

He couldn't believe that she was here, he had just stopped himself from thinking about her and now here she was.

_Gonna have a bloody time tryin' to concentrate with 'er vanilla scented 'air floatin' 'bout the room. I don't know how she's doing this. I shouldn't be thinking about 'er vanilla 'air, should be thinkin' 'bout how much I hate 'er. But I just can't seem to. I'm gonna end up just like Andrew, in love with a bloody slayer. _

Buffy had said her goodbyes to her friends and began her search for room 115, of she had no idea where it was since she of course had never had detention before.

By the time she finally did find the room, she was sure that she was late.

As Buffy reached for the door knob a strange feeling crept over her and she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck tingle, she paused. _Okay this is really weird. I am just gonna walk in there take my seat and do my homework. Its just detention, absolutely nothing to be afraid of. _But in the pit of her stomach Buffy knew that once she went inside that door something bad would happen.

And her suspicions were correct, once inside Buffy quickly glanced around and decided that the room was empty, not even a teacher. She turned to leave; relieved that she didn't have to serve the detention after when a voice stopped her.

"If you're going to leave at least sign the book so that they think you served it, don't want to get in trouble now do you pet"

Buffy grimaced and closed her eyes; _I am going to count to ten and when I turn around there will be no one there. One…Two…Three…Four…Five…Six…Seven….Eight…Nine…Nine and one fourth….Nine and a half...Nine and three fourths…Ten. _Buffy opened her eyes and slowly turned around.

Her face dropped to the floor when she saw Spike sitting in the back of the room, Chemistry book on his desk. _Since when did Spike do Chemistry homework, and how the hell did he get in a higher Science class than me?_

Buffy's eyes narrowed at him, "Why do you care if I get in trouble or not?"

Spike shrugged, "Not paying you any special attention, I just tell everyone 'bout the book. I prefer to 'ave a bit of peace and quiet when I doin' my school work you know. So if you plan on leavin' I would recommend you sign the book as proof that you were here."

"What if I don't want to leave?"

Spike looked down at his Chemistry paper and finished writing, "Then don't leave, no one asked you to in the first place"

Buffy tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and sat down. The room was silent for 5 minutes before Spike spoke.

"What'd you do?"

Buffy didn't look up from her paper, "What do you mean?"

"Why were you sent 'ere pet?"

Buffy sighed and looked at him, "First of all, don't call me pet because I am not your pet, and Second of all, I thought you liked the room to be silent so you could get your work done?"

"I do"

"Then shut up and do your work"

Spike smiled and pulled a cigarette from his duster pocket. He then got up from his seat and sat in the desk next to Buffy and pulled out his lighter.

"Did you swear at your teacher?"

Buffy waved away the smoke from the cigarette, "No and why are you up here?"

"I know, I bet you dumped a teacher that you were going out with at the same time as you were goin' out with peaches"

Buffy's nose scrunched up, "No and can I just say EW. I would never date a teacher. And who is peaches?"

Spike took the cigarette from his mouth, "Forehead boy, Mr. Broody, The Poofter, you know Angelus, 'es the one you were goin' out with till you dumped 'im this afternoon at lunch."

"His name is Angel alright"

"'is names Angelus and you know it. Just want to pretend that your ex is a saint. He's not pet, never was. Peaches is the same as he was before he got himself a leash, now he's just a broodin' little puppy." Spike put the cigarette back in his mouth.

Buffy looked down at her homework and sighed, "I don't want to talk about that, Angel is different now, he's changed. He's a good guy now."

Spike snorted, "Right, that's why you dumped him then?"

Buffy was starting to get irritated by the bleached wonder next to her, "Are you done with your homework?"

"Yeah, why? You concerned that the big bad will get held back a year?"

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Please, I would be jumping for joy if I didn't have to see you next year. I just asking because you are starting to annoy me and I still have to finish my Biology homework"

Spike squashed the cigarette under his boots and sat up, "I could help if you want" he offered

"Why would you want to help me with my Bio homework?"

Spike shrugged, "Don't now, nothing better to do I guess. 'sides always was good at science, though it's not my area of expertise"

"And what is your 'area of expertise'?"

Spike smirked, "Well I can't say exactly but I would be willing to show you Love"

And Before she could stop herself Buffy said, "Maybe some other time"

Spike raised his eyebrows at her, "Really?" somewhat intrigued.

Buffy just realizing what she'd said blushed, "I was joking Spike" she tried to ignore the hurt look on her face, "But I will take you up on your offer to help with my Biology homework"

Spike's face brightened and he took the pencil form her hand, "Right then, what you need to do here is-"

And for the rest of the time they were in detention Spike assisted Buffy with her Biology homework. Both of them having forgotten the mutual dislike that they shared for each other. Neither of them knew quiet yet but they both were beginning to share a mutual like instead. But for now they just got along cracking jokes at the other and trying to make it through their hour long detention.


	23. No More Hatred

**Chapter 23**

**No more Hatred**

Spike was dying; the scent was getting to him and having the windows open blowing it all about the car made it worse. Spike was drowning in the scent of vanilla and he loved it.

One guess where it was coming from…Buffy.

After they had finished their detention Spike had offered to give her a ride home, and she happily accepted it. Over the duration of their time in detention they had gotten to know each other a bit and no longer hated each other. Buffy learned that Spike was not just the bleached blonde troublemaker, that she'd made him out to be, and Buffy was no longer the stuck up bitch that Spike had made her out to be.

The two could finally have a conversation that did not involve calling each other names and shouting insults.

Spike was glad that they had gotten past the hating each other stage, but prayed to god that his friends would not find out before he had a chance to restore Buffy to her former self. He would be completely humiliated if they found out sooner than intended. But Spike also knew that he couldn't help Buffy on his own, he needed to tell at least one other person. Some one who would not be as judgmental of him as the others. Spike needed Andrew.

Buffy smiled as she rode home in Spike's car, she was starting to feel more comfortable around him and apparently he was feeling the same thing about her. Buffy was ever so grateful that he had helped with her homework because she was sure that if it hadn't been for him, she wouldn't have turned anything in tomorrow.

Spike was a pretty cool guy when you got to know him, he wasn't exactly the 'Big Bad' that he constantly said he was, in fact he was kinda sweet and gentlemanly. She was already starting to like him better than Angel.

Though Buffy was enjoying thinking about Spike's cool hair and sexy accent, her thoughts couldn't help but stray back to her friends and the bet that she had made. _Now that Spike and I are friends it would fun to hang together for a bit so we can gradually transition into something a little closer. Maybe I could ask him out to the bronze or to get some coffee. I could invite him to the beach, he could use a nice tan to complete that sexy bad boy look that he's got going on. _

As soon as they pulled up to Buffy's house, Spike jumped out of the car and went around opening the door for her and bowing, "Milady" as she stepped out.

Buffy couldn't help but giggle and Spike smiled glad that he was amble to amuse her.

"Spike, you really don't have to do that"

Spike patted the pockets of his duster, " Not really the point love" his face lit up as he found what he was looking for.

Buffy sighed when as she watched him pull a pack of cigarettes from the pocket of his duster, "You know, that is really not good for your heath."

Spike frowned when he saw that the package was empty, "Oh bollocks"

"Did you hear me?"

Spike threw the empty pack into the backseat, "Didn't know you cared so much pet" he said giving her a wicked grin, "Or maybe the Slayer doesn't want the big bad to smoke 'cause it might ruin the snoggin' "

"What is snogging and why do I care if it gets ruined?"

Spike chuckled," I guess Faith was right when she told me I use too much British slang, snoggin' is the same as kissin' "

Buffy wrinkled her nose, "well it sounds gross"

Spike leaned against the car, "Friends are getting' kinda close eh Slayer"attempting to change the subject.

Buffy leaned against the car next to him, "what do you mean?

"I meant your girly pal Anya, her and Andrew are goin' out from what I hear"

"Anya didn't tell us much, she did say that they were going out, and on Sunday they went to a football game. But that's as much as I know. Anya usually likes to share every bit of info with Cecily and I, this time she was pretty vague on their relationship so far, I just hope she doesn't get to caught up and forgets what she is"

Spike stiffened, "And what's that?"

Buffy had felt him stiffen next to her, seems he already knew what she was going to say, and apparently he didn't like it, "You know what she is"

"What if Anya wanted to get out of it, the whole Slayer deal"

"I don't know, I guess I would let her. Its not like we would shun her if she dropped out, well, I wouldn't at least. Cecily takes this Slayer thing really seriously."

Spike relaxed a bit, "So your not serious 'bout it?"

Buffy shrugged, "I don't know, I started the whole thing. I created the Slayers so its important to me but I'm not going to go around not talking to people just because they declined their invitation or they decided to drop out. It's their choices. Cecily is different, either your in or your out. For her the Slayers are in everyone else is out."

"Why did you do it?"

Buffy shifted uncomfortably, "Its not really your business Spike. And I would not recommend asking around because no one in Sunnydale knows. I created it when I first moved here last year. Not even Anya and Cecily know."

"Come on Slayer, time to go in," he reminded her, "It's getting' late, don't know what sort of creatures of the darkness are roamin' about. Lookin' for a nice, pretty teenage girls to feed off of" Spike walked to the sidewalk and waited for her to join him.

Buffy smiled at him, "Exaggerate much?" and walked past him up the sidewalk to her house.

Spike grinned as she went past, "It's true. Saw one myself one time,"

Buffy looked at him and shook her head, "You smoke too much, its starting to go to your head now"

Spike chuckled and ran to catch up with her, "Don't blame it on the fags if you don't have an imagination pet"

Buffy stopped and starred at him, "What are you talking about"

Spike slapped himself in the head, "Right, forgot again. Gonna have to lighten up on the slang aren't I. A fag is a cigarette."

Buffy shook her head, "you do need to lighten up, otherwise I will have no idea what you're talking about" she said and climbed the steps of her porch.

Spike followed her onto the porch, then sat on the rail, "Guess this is goodbye then love"

Buffy nodded, "Guess so" _come on Buffy ask him to go out with you. _

Spike looked down and cleared his throat before looking back at Buffy, "Buffy I was wonderin' –"

"What?"

"You want to go to the beach tomorrow?"

Buffy's face lit up, _Oh my god he asked me out. Cheers times three for me! _"Sure, but I think the sun will pretty much be gone by the time we get out of school."

Spike hopped off the rail, "I didn't mean after school pet, I meant during."

"During school, you want me to skip school?"

Spike ran a hand through his hair, "Well yeah, no point in goin' if the suns gone down now is there"

Buffy thought about this a minute, Spike was asking her to skip school and go to the beach with him. She had only skipped school once and that was in L.A. and she never did it again, "I don't know. I might get another detention"

Spike smiled at her, "Don't worry love, I'll be in there with you, I seem to get myself in there at least twice to three times a week anyways."

"Well alright, but what should I do if the school calls the house, my mom will find out when she gets home from the gallery"

"We can stop by the house before she gets home and delete the message"

Buffy smiled, it sounded like Spike had the whole thing planned out, "What about you, won't you get in trouble with your dad if your not at school?"

Spike glanced up at the sky, "Don't worry 'bout me love, I can handle my Step if he finds out, but he won't because the whelp is too busy hangin' out at bars getting' 'im self drunk and broodin'"

Buffy sensed the anger in his voice as he spoke and put a hand on his shoulder.

Spike looked down at her and smiled, "You'd better get inside better, the temperature is changin', might catch a cold. Meet me in the basement first period"

Buffy nodded and turned to open the front door but Spike grabbed her arm, she looked up at him, confusion on her face.

Spike let go of her arm, leaned forward and kissed her.


	24. She brought hope and happiness to those ...

**Author's note:**

Hey I know, Author's notes are a pain in the butt, I know how you feel I'm usually like 'just get to the story already' But this is kinda Important so please dont skip over this.

This Chapter was my first attempt at angst. This story is supposed to be love and drama kind of. And it is supposed to be angsty cuz of the thing that happened with Buffy in L.A. which I have been kinda vague about in the fic. (The time will come dont worry) But anyways I figured I should try my hand at some angst and since I had not included Dawn as a character I decided that I could try it out with her.

Please let me know how it is, this is my first try at some real angst and I need your imput. Cuz i have another fic out which is supposed to be mostly angst. I need to know if my angst is any good. So i can continue with this fic and WaC. Let me know how it is in your reviews.

**Now On To The Story**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

'**She brought hope and happiness to those around her'**

Buffy leaned against the door and sighed happily, this day had turned out great. It had a rocky start at first but then it progressed into something great.

Spike wasn't such a bad person after all; in fact he was a great person and she could not wait until tomorrow to see him again.

Buffy dropped her book bag down next to the coat rack and went straight to her bedroom, he mom wasn't home yet so she figured that it would be another late night at the gallery. Checking the fridge for any post-it notes would be a waste of time.

Buffy bounced onto her bed and picked up the phone to call Cecily but decided against it, _I don't have to fill them in right away, I don't even know for sure if there is anything to tell. _

_I have to see him again. I have nothing to do here, might as well give him a visit. Homework is done thanks to him and now her evening was clear. Its still early only 5pm, I could ask him to meet me at the bronze, Oh but then we might run in to Anya and Cecily. No, that's no good. I think I'll just take a walk by myself, he's probably home snoozing by now anyways. _

Images of Spike sleeping peacefully in his silk covered bed snuck their way into her mind and she brushed them away quickly, _Bad Buffy. No having thoughts of bleached blondes with sexy accents in bed. _Buffy mentally slapped herself for that one. _No more thoughts concerning…that English studmu-…GUY! _

Buffy slipped out of her school clothes and pulled on a pair jeans and a red t-shirt that had the name of the local band, Dingoes at my baby, written across the front. The only guy she knew in the band was Oz, but he hung out with Spike and that group, he wasn't so bad though and he went out with Willow Rosenberg, she was okay too.

Buffy put her hair in a loose ponytail, checked her make up (just in case she happened to run in to anyone) wrenched opened her bedroom window, carefully climbed off the roof and ran off into the night.

* * *

Spike threw himself onto his bed and lay there for a few minutes allowing the events of the day to try and make sense of themselves.

First he'd had detention with Buffy which had turned out to be less horrible then he'd thought it would be. Buffy had accepted his offer to help her with her homework, then they'd had a quiet but comfortable ride to Buffy's house, after that a pretty decent conversation outside until he tensed up when she started talking about Slayers, and finally ending in a nice, sweet kiss goodnight which she had not rejected as he'd thought she would. Not to mention he'd managed to ask her out on a date with out making a total doofus of himself.

Spike stood up and looked for his cigarettes; he was beginning to feel a bit restless. It was still a little early and a walk might be just what he needed. And he could stop by the crypt and see what was on the telley.

Spike opened his drawer and rummaged around 'til he found a fresh pack of cigarettes and shoved them in his pocket.

Spike dashed out of the house and into the night, the wind had died down since he'd dropped Buffy off at her house, so he slid out of his duster and hung it on a tree branch.

Spike decided to head straight for the graveyard instead of his usual routine of heading to the Dead house for a couple of beers.

* * *

Buffy wasn't sure where she was going until she found herself standing in front of the entrance to the graveyard. She wasn't sure she wanted to come here; it had been her sister's favorite place to play.

Dawn had never been scared of anything much less 'a bunch of dead guys under the ground' as she liked to put it.

Buffy wasn't scared either, graveyards just creeped her out like they should any normal person. But then Dawn had not been normal, she had been a weird little girl from the day she was born.

Fighting off unknown beings in her sleep, putting ketchup on her pancakes, peanut butter in her tuna sandwiches, and watching Soap operas instead of cartoons.

Buffy smiled as she thought of how brave her little sister had been, even as she was fighting for her life, motionless in a hospital bed after being hit by a bus.

That was part of the reason Buffy and her mother had moved to Sunnydale, the town had one of the best hospitals in California; unfortunately it hadn't been good enough.

Buffy wiped a tear away from her cheek as she entered the clearing where Dawn had been buried, the grave had a set of fresh flowers and Buffy knew her mom had come recently. It had been hard the first year, especially since Buffy was still in bad shape after the incident in L.A.

Becoming a Slayer took more out of her than it should have because of her sisters' death but Buffy had been determined and successfully locked away the feelings that hurt the most, she'd built a sturdy wall around it.

But lately she found that the wall was crumbling, ever so slowly, brick by brick. And now it was starting to hurt again. Like it had before.

Buffy kneeled in front of her sister's grave, "Hey, how are things where ever you are? Must be fun living carefree up there. We miss you all the time, Mom and I. Dad hasn't made one phone call to us since the move to Sunnydale. I think mom tried to call him, when you died but he must have moved away too"

Buffy sighed and read the inscription underneath the name, 'She brought hope and happiness to those around her' "You would've hated what I've become Dawn. You're lucky; the pain is gone, where you are. I'm going to try and fix things. But it maybe too late for me, the walls are so thick. But I can feel them crumbling. I don't know why, but they've begun to come apart on their own. If you were here, you could help me." Hearing a twig snap Buffy stood up and whirled around.

No one was there; she glanced down at Dawn's grave and muttered a quick goodbye before running home.

Next time she would remember to bring flowers.


	25. Shadows

**Chapter 25**

**Shadows**

Spike leapt from the tree branch that he'd been crouching on, his flexibility allowing him to land safely on the ground.

Spike didn't often hang out in trees but he had caught a glimpse of his little slayer kneeling in front of a grave.

He had attempted to sneak up on her and try to listen in but a twig snapped beneath under his foot and she dashed off in a hurry.

Stepping out of the clearing, Spike read the name on the crypt, 'Dawn Summers' and knelt down in front of it.

"'ello nibblet, I 'aven't been round much I know and I apologize." Spike paused a moment and cursed under his breath at his stupidity, "You should 'ave told me, that your big sis was the slayer I might 'ave been a bit nicer to 'er. But you were right she is beautiful, but she's still sad. Buffy needs some one Bit, and I wanna help but I'm not sure how to go about it. We get on okay and I think there's some potential for love but…She still wants to be a slayer."

Spike pulled a cigarette from the pack in his pocket and lit it.

Taking a long drag from the cigarette Spike stood up and began to pace.

"Faith, I told you about 'er, says that I should make Buffy fall in love with me, you know how the slayers work I'm sure, and then she wants me to dump 'er. Just like that. I said no of course but I'm startin' to think it might work." Spike tilt his head towards Dawn's grave, ears perked up as though he was waiting for her to say something.

He sighed, "Guess you don't like that idea much, I could tell by your silence," he chuckled,"I best be getting off then Bit, try to stop by another time. And don't you worry I'll watch out for the big sis. Seems I'm always finding girls needin' me to care for 'em."

Spike tossed his cigarette off to the side and smiled at the grave stone, "I guess now I know who's been leavin' the flowers."

Buffy collapsed onto her bed and stared at the ceiling, tears stained her face but she made no effort to wipe them away.

Buffy rolled onto her side and slide under the covers, sleep quickly overcoming her. She didn't see the figure crouching outside her wind, nor did she hear the window slide shut.

Her senses told her that there was another person in the room, but she didn't turn over to have a look, she knew who it was.

"I'm really tired" Buffy whispered

Spike stepped out of the shadows behind her, "So sleep then love, I was just checkin' on you."

Buffy turned over to face him and whispered, "What was your mother's name?"

"Anne De'Sanguinary"

Buffy smiled, "Anne is middle name"

Spike smiled at her, "Buffy Anne Summers, that's a nice little name"

"It's Elizabeth" she whispered

"Elizabeth?"

"My name, I am Elizabeth Anne Summers"

Spike brushed a strand of hair from her face, "Sounds like the kind of name I'd hear in England"

Buffy pushed herself up and laid her head on his shoulder, "Really?"

Spike nodded, "Yeah, Probably some wealthy high society girl"

Buffy frowned, "You have got to be kidding me"

Spike chuckled, "Didn't say it was, sounds like it could be though"

Buffy yawned, "high society my butt"

Spike stood and laid her head on the pillows, "Get some sleep Pet, I'll see you tomorrow"

Buffy nodded sleepily and Spike gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, opened the window and climbed down the tree.

Spike was unaware of the person watching him from a tree on the opposite side of the street as he headed home to get some much needed rest.

Angel could feel the anger building up inside, Buffy had dumped him, the star quarterback on the school's varsity football team. The most wanted guy in school, dumped. And she seemed to be replacing him with Spike.

_I don't know who she thinks she is? I am the star. People fawn over me. I am the one people look to when they need a leader. But no, Buffy Summers, some mere sophomore dumps me. I don't care all that much really but to dump me and start going out with Spike? That's the worst thing that can happen. She doesn't know what she's doing to herself by dating him. Spike is evil. I should know. _

Out of the shadows, stepped another person. Female this time. Angel jumped out of the tree and greeted her.

"Dru, what are you doing out here so late?" he took her hands in his.

Drusilla swayed side to side, "My white knight is playing with the dangerous bumblebee. And Mrs. Edith says she will soon sting him and he will hide away forever"

Angel smiled at her, he was another of the few who could understand Drusilla's speech, "Are you sure Buffy is going to hurt him and not the other way around. Spike is the more dangerous of the two"

Drusilla screeched and clawed at the air with her razor sharp nails, "My knight will tumble"


	26. First Aid

**Chapter 26**

**First aid **

Buffy was unable to hide her excitement that morning as she rushed about her room getting ready for her day at the beach with Spike, she had even woken up an hour earlier.

_He is so freakin' pale. Today will be perfect for him to work up a nice tan. _

Buffy sighed as she imagined Spike with a tan, **Hot, Hot, and Hot.**

Buffy stuffed a set of clothes into the backpack that she took to her dad's house, with a bottle of sunscreen, a first aid kit and her sandals. Her bathing suit was laid out on the bed so she could put it on under her clothes after she took her shower.

Down stairs her mother, Joyce was just getting her self out of bed.

"Buffy! Are you up?" she called as she headed down stairs to get breakfast started.

Buffy bounced around her room, "Yeah mom!"

Joyce was just a bit shocked that her daughter was actually up and sounded like she had been for a while.

After her shower, Buffy threw on her clothes and flew down stairs grabbing a piece of toast and kissing her mother goodbye on her way out the door.

At school Buffy spotted Anya and Cecily sitting on a bench and listening to some music on Cecily's Ipod.

Buffy greeted her friends cheerfully, "Hey guys!"

Anya and Cecily stared at Buffy then glanced at each other. Cecily shrugged and went back to her Ipod but Anya jumped off the bench and grinned, "Some one got lucky last night, I can see it in your eyes. Plus your not being yourself today. The not-getting-any-Buffy that I know is never the cheery, even if she is a cheerleader!"

Buffy shook her head, "What? No! That's not why I am happy," Buffy glanced at her watch. The bell was going to ring soon and she had to get to go to her locker before heading down to the basement, "Listen, I don't have time to explain but you guys will have to cover for me today. I'm ditching"

This caught Cecily's attention, in small amount of time that she had known Buffy, never had she thought that Buffy would be the kind of girl to ditch, "What? Is this a joke?"

Buffy was still smiling, counting down the minutes in her head until beach time, "100 not a joke. I have to go now." Backing away.

Anya was starting to frown now, "But we have cheerleading practice today and you know how Cordelia is. She might sic her Cordette's on us. They are annoying as hell, especially Harmony. She makes the rest of us blondes look stupider than we really are."

Buffy chuckled, "Anya, blondes are already stupider than they really are"

Cecily just shook her head at her friends, "And we are moving on. Buffy you cannot ditch today, you know Cordelia will send Darla after you if you ditch. And then Darla will get her freaky insane-o friend Drusilla and the both of them will like tear out your eyeballs or something."

"God gross much Cecily? Anyways I am not scared of Cordelia or her little minions."

Cecily took Anya's arm and began walking towards the building, "Fine, you better not say we didn't warn you. And it was real nice of you to tell us where you're going too."

Buffy stood there staring after her friends; _God Cecily can be a real bitch sometimes. I am not scared of Cordy or her stupid group. _

Spike paced around the basement floor for five seconds before he decided that Buffy was going to stand him up. _Should 'ave know the girl wouldn't go on a date with a bloody git. So bloody stupid. _

Spike growled and punched the wall, only to end up howling in pain cradling his hand, "Bloody Hell!"

"Is this a bad time?" came her voice from behind him.

Spike whirled around and found himself facing Buffy, "Thought you weren't gonna show"

"Spike I saw you come down here thirty seconds ago, we got here at the same time almost"

Spike growled as she reached out for his bruised hand.

Buffy smiled, "Stop being a big baby, and let me put a band-aid on that before we go."

Spike let her drag him to the floor as she sat and proceeded to pull the first aid kit out of her backpack.

"Somehow I knew I would need this today, guess I was right."

"Did you have second thoughts?"

Buffy tore the band-aid from its wrapper, "Nope, you?"

Spike smiled at her, "Not for a bloody second."

Her voice lowered a bit, "But you hate me."

"Who told you that?"

"You do."

"I don't hate you Buffy, don't think I ever could."

Buffy placed the band-aid over the small scrape on his hand, "You were so mean before, I know I wasn't exactly the nicest person either. But you seemed to hate me."

"I had just found out that you were a slayer, pissed me off that a girl as wonderful as you was known to be the cruelest girl in school."

Buffy stood up, "I guess you heard wrong then. I put on a show that's it. Cecily can be real cruel she doesn't even need a reason to be. She just is."

Spike glanced down at his hand, "Thanks for the patch up job pet."

Buffy blushed, "Your welcome, but next time wait till it's been at least five minutes before you decide to jump to conclusions."

Spike stood up and grinned at her, "I didn't jump, took a small step and there conclusions were."

Buffy smiled at him, "Alright Mr. Funny guy are we gonna go now or do you want to make some more jokes?"

Spike headed up the basement stairs with Buffy following behind him, "Bloody original that was."

"So original that I didn't use that same line on the librarian last week."

"Can I help it if I over hear things?"

"They call that eavesdropping these days"

Buffy and Spike walked hand in hand to his car that was parked behind the school. Buffy slid on her sunglasses and Spike sped out of the parking lot and on to the highway.


	27. Beach

**Author's note**

Sorry, about this I know you people hate these but you have to read this one too. This is of course the chapter where Buffy and Spike are at the beach. I have never been good at writing beach scenes, which is why I am still wondering why I decided to have them go to the beach. I just want to thank all you kind people who have been reviewing constantly: **Anyanka0705, funkydevil206, Buffy Summers, Xtremely-Canadian, Spuffygrl, Wiccagrl, sunnysweetie, nikkie, star2421, PadfootObssessed329, Faith, DingoesAteMyBaby, Mia, Katie, niaya-isis, Celestria-17, sPIKEaNDmE, Elizance and last but definitely not least I would like to thank my best friend, Katie R. **She doesn't go to but she does read my fics and it was also thanks to her kind words that I have been continuing this story. I just want to thank you all for your reviews. With out them this story might have not continued and I probably would have stopped writing BtVS fics. You guys are great and I hope that you will continue to read and review.

Now on to the Story.

**

* * *

****Chapter 27**

**Beach**

As soon as they arrived at the beach, Buffy slipped out of her clothes and adjusted her bathing suit. It was a cute littlered and light bluenumberthat didn't leave much to the imagination. Shethen began putting water proof sunscreen on. Spike had alsoworn his suit underneath his clothes. He was wearing a pair of navy blue swim trunksand relaxing on his towel, sunglasses resting on his face.

Buffy glanced over at him and shook her head, "Did you put sunscreen on?"

"What's that love?"

Buffy held out the bottle, "Sunscreen, you know it protects you from the deadly rays of the sun."

Spike sat up, "I'm supposed to put that on?"

"You never put sunscreen on when you go to the beach? What is wrong with you?"

Spike layback down, "I've never been to the beach before."

Buffy stared at him, "You've never been to the beach before? And how long have you lived here?"

Spike shrugged, "I'm from England, dark and rainy a lot over there, I 'ave been to the beach once, but it was at night. No sun to toast me then."

Buffy shook the bottle upside down, "Who did you go with?"

Spike glanced at her, deciding if he should answer or not, "your not going to get all jealous and leave are you?"

Buffy gave him a funny look and poured some sunscreen on his back, "Why would I?"

"Well, I went with my ex, reckon you know 'er."

Buffy stiffened a bit but rubbed the sunscreen over every inch of his back and neck, "She goes to our school?"

"Yeah."

"Who is it?"

"Drusilla Hawthorn"

Buffy stopped, "You mean that wacky girl that no one can understand, she's got long black hair and wears red lipstick way too much, her nails are painted black just like yours and she wears these long dresses that look like they came out of a history book"

Spike sighed, "Yeah, that's the one, but don't be callin' 'er names. Least she's not ripen' 'earts out and eatin' 'em for dessert."

Buffy frowned, "ew. Thanks for the imagery."

Spike chuckled, "Any time pet."

They were quiet for a while, Buffy continued rubbing his back even though the sunscreen had long sunken in. A question worked its way into her mind and she tried to push it away. But it wouldn't budge.

"Spike?"

"Yeah pet" he answered sleepily

"Did you love her?"

"Who?"

"Drusilla."

"I did, but I don't anymore. Dru was fantastic. Loved her to death, even when I found out she was sick. But then she cheated on me, more than once. At first I stayed with 'er because I felt a bit sorry for her. Being not quite right in the head and all. But Dru is smart. She isn't 'wacky' all the time. And most of the time she knows exactly what she's doin'. So I dumped 'er. Probably was before you came to good old Sunnyhell. Sometimes she still bothers me. Tries to get back together but I won't."

Buffy moved to sit next to him, "I wish I could have someone who loved me like that."

Spike looked at her, "You've got tons of people who care 'bout you, your mum, your friends, and me."

Buffy laid her head on his shoulder, "You?"

Spike nodded, "Well, yeah. I think maybe it's possible that I have started to care about you too."

Buffy smiled, "Well if youhave started tocare about me,thenI guess i might have started to care about you too."

Spike put an arm around her, "We've been talking for a while now love, don't you wanna have some fun?"

"Yeah but what can we do?"

"Well I don't bloody know, this is my first time at a beach during the day. What do you usually do at the beach?"

Buffy shrugged, "I just sunbath, but we could do somethin else. Are you hungry? There's a hotdog stand over there." She pointed out the little yellow hotdog stand sitting in the shade.

"You fancy one pet?"

"I am getting kinda hungry should be about lunch time now"

"Alright, don't you go wanderin' off." Spike took off for the hotdog stand, wallet in hand.

Buffy looked at the ocean that lay ahead of her, the beach was a great place to hang out. It wasn't too crowded right now. But there was still lots of people mainly tourists, college kids, old people and an assortment of young kids playing along the surf and in the sand.

She jumped as a Frisbee nearly sliced off her head and landed in front of her towel.

Up ahead she saw the group of college guys that had been playing with the Frisbee, she saw one of the guys, the youngest looking one, heading towards her. But she couldn't see who it was because the sun was shinning too brightly.

As the guy approached her, Buffy grabbed the Frisbee and stood up to meet him, but was horrified when she saw who it was.

She felt her whole body go numb and her smile had disappeared.

"Pike?"


	28. Pike

**Previously…**

She jumped as a Frisbee nearly sliced off her head and landed in front of her towel.

Up ahead she saw the group of guys that had been playing with the Frisbee, she saw one of the guys, the youngest looking one, heading towards her. But she couldn't see who it was because the sun was shinning too brightly.

As the guy approached her, Buffy grabbed the Frisbee and stood up to meet him, but was horrified when she saw who it was.

She felt her whole body go numb and her smile had disappeared.

"Pike?"

**Chapter 28**

**Pike**

The Frisbee fell from her hand and she felt old feelings bubbling to the surface, mixed feelings of love and hate.

The guy stopped in his tracks and starred at her, disbelief etched on his face, "Liz? Is that really you babe?" He took a few steps closer and smiled, "Hey it is you! I haven't seen you since you moved away right after you graduated from eighth grade!"

"Pike, what are you doing here?" not really caring why he was here, just hoping that it would not be permanent.

Pike picked up the Frisbee, "You remember my brother, Richard? He goes to UC Sunnydale, Its spring break for us in L.A. so I'm hangin' out with him and his friends."

Buffy nodded, "I have to go." She turned to pick up her stuff but Pike grabbed her wrist.

"Babe what's the rush? Don't you wanna catch up on old times? How've you been doing?"

Buffy yanked her wrist out of his grip and looked at him in disgust, "How can you act like this?"

Pike stared at her confused, "What are you talkin' about babe?"

"Don't call me that, my name is not Babe or Liz!" she yelled, "How can you act as though nothing happened?"

Pike shifted uncomfortably, "Listen Li-Buffy, I don't know what you are talking about, why are you getting' so upset? That is no way to greet an old friend."

Buffy could not believe that he had forgotten, "Old friend Pike? Old friend!" she was yelling again. "We were going out since the summer before you enteredeighth grade and you want to call us old friends? I can not believe I wasted my time on you back then. If I had known how you would treat me I would have never agreed to be your girlfriend."

Pike began chuckling, "Are you still mad about that? Buffy that was almost three years ago. I've forgotten all about that little incident." He was laughing but the anger was starting to build inside of him.

Buffy was fuming, Pike was just so unbelievable, "That was no little incident Pike you got sent to prison for attempted sexual assault!" by now the half the beach was watching them.

Pike glanced around, people were watching them, he would have to keep his anger in check for now, "First of all it was a Juvenile Detention Camp not prison and I was only there for the summer, your bitch friend was too chicken to get up on the stand and say somethin' against me."

"Because you had your stupid minions threaten her!"

His fists were clenched and his anger was gaining on control of him, "I should have taken care of you when I had the chance, you're lucky she jumped me." He took a step closer to her.

Buffy saw him step closer and took step back, "No you're lucky that she jumped you because otherwise you would have had a worse punishment."

Pike grit his teeth, "Listen I'm not scared to try something right here with everyone watching so you had better watch what you say."

Buffy cast a nervous glance around, there were a few people watching them, but they hadn't drawn a big crowd yet. Pike was right he could probably get a few hits in before the closest person could reach him. She took another step back.

Pike grinned at her, "That's right you should be afraid, I guess you picked a bad spot this time Babe."

Buffy hated that he could see that she was scared but there was nothing she could do. She was terrified and at first she'd tried to hide it with anger, but now it was impossible. He had already gotten too close for comfort and he was right, she had chosen a bad spot on the beach. There was no one who could reach her before he attacked.

"I thought they said you weren't to come near me."

Pike chuckled, "They most certainly did babe but what can they do about it now? That was L.A. we're in Sunnydale. And I doubt that this dinky little place has cops patrolling the neighborhoods and beaches."

Buffy took another step back, "Pike you'd better go before I get out my cell phone."

"Am I supposed to be scared? I could be right on top of you before you even pulled it out of your bag." He took another step closer.

Buffy continued backing up and Pike continued walking forward until Buffy's back met the fence that went along the beach.

Pike laughed and shook his head, "Why do you still insist on trying to fight me? Didn't you learn anything from before?" he nodded to the scar that she had on the right side of her stomach, it was long, but fading, you could barely see it unless you were actually looking for it. "Besides there's not much you can do right now but just give in. You're corned babe."

Buffy looked down at her scar, Pike had ordered two of his friends to hold her while he made a nice cuts on her skin with his pocket knife, the large scar on the side of her stomach had been the only survivor. That night still haunted her and once in awhile she would wake up screaming and crying. At first it had been on a regular basis but after they moved the nightmares lessened until they completely went away. She had forgotten about the scar until now. And she was more terrified then she had been a few moments ago. Pike was not afraid though, he wasn't afraid of her or of getting caught. As long as he got done what he wanted to do. And he wanted to finish were he'd left off.

"Pike please." Tears made their way down her cheeks.

"That's it babe bring on the tears, just make my job more fun." His left hand reached in side his pocket and produced a brand new pocket knife, larger than the one he'd had before. Buffy stared at it in horror. "That's right, they confiscated my other one, but I bought a new one and it's got all sorts of funky sharp gadgets to play with."

Tears were streaming down her face now, she didn't know what to do. Pike had successfully backed her away from all the people and into a fence. She was caught trapped. Last time she had escaped because her best friend Kimberly had not shown up and jumped him, things would have been a lot worse.

"You ready to hop into my car now?" he grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the fence.

Buffy didn't say anything, she knew this time there would be nothing to stop him, she followed helplessly as Pike dragged her towards the parking lot.

**Author's note**

Okay I just want to say one thing. For those of you who have not seen the Buffy the Vampire Slayer movie. Pike is this nice tall guy with black hair and a goatee. And his friend gets turned and attacks him and he ends up helping Buffy fight off the vamps. (This is all before she came to Sunnydale) In my fic I am making him out to be this Jerk, who beat up his first girlfriend and got sent to a Detention Camp for attempted sexual assault. (I did not mention the beating in this chapter but it will most likely be brought up soon). Pike is kind of like Spike in the way that he had awesome hair and he wears a leather jacket. (But that's in the movie) My Pike wears like Abercrombie, Holister, and Areopostale. (I love Areopostale and Holister. But I am not a prep I swear!) So yeah. That was just a little 411 for you readers who have not seen the movie or read the little cartoon book that they made for it. Sarah is not in the movie but she is Buffy in the book. (I have the book) You can probably check the book out at a library it's called: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, the Origin. I also recommend renting the movie from Blockbuster. Oh and to those of you who have seen the movie if I made a mistake in my description of Pike please let me know. Because I was just going off of memory and I have an awful memory so it's probably screwed up.I also forgot to mention that in my fic Pike is a year older than her. He is a jounior and Buffy is a sophmore.


	29. Spike VS Pike

**Chapter 29**

**Spike VS Pike**

Spike was trying to wait patiently in line at the hotdog stand but the line was too long. He hated lines and had only gone for hotdogs because Buffy had said that she was hungry and to be honest so was he.

But this was taking way too long; he'd been in line for nearly ten minutes, way too long to be waiting for a hotdog.

The sun was making standing in the line much more difficult and finally Spike got fed up and left the line cursing. As he walked back to the spot that he was sharing with Buffy he kept his head down to avoid getting the sun in his eyes.

When he reached the blanket he noticed that Buffy was no longer there, Spike lifted his head and looked around.

_Where the bloody hell can she be? I told her not to leave this sodding spot! And now she's gone off, I don't know why I thought that sodding bit-_

His thoughts were interrupted by a cough. Spike looked up hoping to see Buffy standing before him but was greeted instead by the face of some guy that he'd never seen before.

The guy looked nervous and uncomfortable, "Hey um…were you…uh…with the blonde that was sitting over here?"

Spike glared at the guy, "Yeah, what of it?"

The guy's eye's nearly popped out of his head, "Oh god, I knew it! My friend said you couldn't be cuz you looked older than her but I was right, Oh god that means… oh no..."

Spike was confused by the guys banter, "What in the bloody hell are you talking about?" trying not to shout.

"A few guys were playing Frisbee and it landed by your girlfriend, and one of the guys came over to get it and she and him got into an argument. They seemed to know each other. And just a second ago I saw the guy holding the girl by the arm;he was pulling her towards the parking lot."

Now Spike was furious, "And you Bloody hell didn't do anything about it!" Spike gave the guy an evil look before running off towards the parking lot.

* * *

Buffy was crying uncontrollably as Pike dragged her by the arm to his car, her eyes were getting puffy and tears stained her cheeks, but she made no effort to wipe them away. Pike was smiling as though he'd just won a million bucks or he was finally getting his revenge. He yanked on her arm and pulled her along, his car was parked on the far side of the parking lot, and he cursed himself for not parking closer, but he hadn't planned to running in to her here or at all for that matter. It just happened and he planned to take full advantage of it.

Buffy tried to resist him, holding back. She refused to move her feet but Pike didn't seem to care he was enjoying her tears and her pain, He thrived on it.

Buffy pleaded with him to let her go, "Pike please just let me go, I won't tell anyone that I ever saw you, please!"

Pike just laughed, "Liz babe you know me, I don't give in to begging. Just be a good girl and make this easier on yourself." He yanked on her arm again and she crashed into him, they had finally reached his car.

Pike used one hand to dig the keys to his BMW out of his pocket. He pushed the tiny button on the remote and opened the front passenger side door.

Buffy cast a sad look at the beach before Pike shoved her into the car, as he did she caught a glimpse of Spike running towards the parking lot.

Pike hadn't shut her door yet and she knew if she screamed he would hit her but then again if she didn't he would do much worse.

"Spike help me! Spike!" she yelled franticly.

Pike's eyes flew to the beach and he saw a tall, blonde guy running towards them and he felt his anger flare again. He punched Buffy in the face knocking her unconscious, slammed the door shut, and ran to the driver's side of the car.

Just as he was climbing into the car, Spike grabbed him by the hair and yanked him away from the vehicle.

Spike was incredibly pissed off; he had just watched as this guy shoved Buffy into the car and then punch her. And he was not about to let anyone hurt Buffy and get away with it.

He slammed the guy's face into the side of the car and let him fall to the pavement in a heap, blood dripped from his nose.

Spike gave the guy a second to stand up but when he didn't Spike grabbed the front of his shirt and lifted him to his feet. The guy pushed him to the ground and turned to get into the car but Spike was too quick.

He kicked the guy's legs out from under him and watched the guy's face hit the car again as he fell to the ground.

The guy lay on the ground unmoving and Spike was sure now that he had no fight left in him. Remembering why he'd been fighting in the first place, Spike rushed around the passenger side and pulled open the door.

An unconscious and bloodied Buffy fell into his arms, and Spike was angrier then ever if she was dead he would personally kill this guy, whoever he was.

Spike laid her on the pavement, pulled out his cell phone, and dialed 911. The whole time keeping his eyes on his unconscious slayer, a tear slid down his face as he brushed hair out of her face.


	30. I was forever yours

**Chapter 30**

**I was forever yours**

The Next Day…

Spike entered the hospital room and a smile spread across his face.

"You're finally awake."

Buffy looked at him and whispered a barely audible, "yeah."

Spike knelt down beside her, "How are you doin' love?"

"My jaw still hurts." She managed.

"Yeah, I imagine so. I could've killed the wanker after I saw what 'e did to you." Gripping the edge of the bed.

Buffy nodded and turned her head towards the window, "Pike."

Spike's smile suddenly faded away and he stood up, "What did you say?"

"My L.A. past." A tear slide down her cheek.

"He's your ex?"

Buffy nodded and more tears fell from her eyes, what hurt even more than her jaw was her heart. She still had feelings for him deep down. It was Pike; the guy who always picked her for his soccer team during recess, stuck up for her when the other kids made fun of her nickname. But somewhere along the line Pike changed, he was no longer the person that she'd known, that she'd loved.

Spike handed her a tissue, "Buffy what- what 'appened?"

She turned to look at him and Spike felt his heartbreak a bit, "I-I need to rest."

Spike felt like he'd been kicked in the stomach, "Buffy just tell me, I wanna 'elp you, be 'ere for you. Please."

She turned back to the window, "Please go, I-I can't." tears were still sliding down her cheek, she held the tissue that he'd given her but she wasn't using it.

"Buffy I want to-" he didn't get to finish.

Buffy felt her stomach twist up in a knot, she couldn't take it anymore, she gripped the sheets tightly, "GET OUT!" she shouted.

Spike stared at her for a second before backing out of the room, "I hope you get better love." He whispered.

Buffy made a decision then, she was done with it. Done with him. He was the reason that she was hurting this much. He made her start to love again, made her feel. It had started with Angel, who had really loved her, but Spike was the one she'd been more comfortable with. And now she was in pain again, because he refused to accept what she was. And she was a Slayer.

Cecily had been right when she'd said that Buffy was going soft, but no more. Buffy was going to start over; she had created Slayers for a reason and didn't live up to it. But now she would, nothing would stop her this time.

Besides, she'd been a fool for love far too long.


	31. In Preparation

**Chapter 31**

**In Preparation**

A several days later…

Buffy was no longer staying at the hospital; they had finally allowed her to return home, where Buffy had been allowed to stay home until she was ready to go back. Her mother had stayed home from work the first few days but after that Buffy had assured her that she would be fine alone.

It was hard at first, her decision, so many times she wanted to call him, tell him that she needed him, that she'd never meant what she said at the hospital. She could still smell the cigarette smoke and cologne that he'd used to cover it up. It hung around her, soothing and suffocating at the same time.

Her phone laying next to her in the bed and she was constantly picking up the receiver and slamming it back down again as tears made a home in her eyes once again.

By Sunday she was no longer spending the whole day in bed, Buffy spent the weekend preparing for facing Spike again. She was sure that he would confront her again, and she wanted to be ready to end it with him. Unfortunately, she didn't have any classes with him and would have to wait until lunch. She also had to think of what she would say to Cecily and Anya, both of whom she hadn't talked to since Monday at lunch, when she'd broken up with Angelus.

_Urg! Angel. His name is Angel. God I have to get Spike out of my head. Why is this so hard? I didn't even lo-. No. I didn't. I know I couldn't have. I couldn't have lo- Urg! I couldn't have felt 'that word' for him because I didn't even care about him. Monday and Tuesday was just acting. It was all for the bet. Yes. It was just the bet. I do not care about Spike. I do not feel that way about him. In fact…I don't even like him. He is just a stupid guy that Cecily picked for the bet. OH MY GOD! …I didn't even thank him for saving my life! _

Buffy sighed, she completely hated herself. _Okay, so I'll thank him for saving me, because if it weren't for him…I don't want to think about what would have happened. I have to at least thank him. But that's it, because I don't care about him, I don't like him and I absolutely positively do not under any circumstances have 'that feeling' for him. He is a foul creature and it is only because he saved my life that I will thank him. _

Buffy sighed, satisfied with her thoughts.

She looked at the clock, 10: 30 pm; her day had been well spent. She woke up after 4pm, cleaned her room, did her homework, ate dinner, and thoroughly prepared herself for ending whatever it was that she'd had with Spike the last few days.

Buffy lay down and smiled at her ceiling, hopefully things would be better from now on. She wouldn't have to hurt any more, the walls were coming back up and this time they would be stronger than ever. No one would ever penetrate them again.

_I am a Slayer now…and forever. _


	32. Confussion in the Stars

**Chapter 32**

**Confussion in the Stars**

Nearly everyone had heard about it by the time he'd arrived at school on Monday morning. He'd stayed home as well; actually he'd stayed at his crypt and gotten drunk for nights on end but what was the difference really?

His head was no longer pounding by Sunday and he'd decided that it would be better to just talk to her instead of hide from the world. He knew that she would need time, what happened was horrible and she would need a few days to be by herself to think and such.

So here he was sitting in chemistry waiting for lunch time to roll around so that he could talk to her, he'd caught a glimpse of her in the hallways, she looked better. She was talking with her friends and such; she looked like nothing had ever happened. Spike had thought she would be quieter, less social but here she was smiling, and chatting away with her girly pals.

Spike's stomach twisted in knots, he knew what was going on…Buffy the Slayer was back, his stomach twisted some more at the thought.

For some reason he hated the idea of her going back to that, shutting her feelings away again. Not being able to love or be loved.

Spike raised his hand and asked permission to go to the nurse's office, the knots were killing him. He had to do something. He'd meant what he'd said back at the beach, he did care for her, about her.

The teacher took on look at him and nodded, Spike rushed out of the chem. lab and through the hallways. He needed an aspirin or something; he wouldn't be able to help Buffy if he was sick.

The nurse frowned at him when he walked through the door; last time he was in here he'd flushed all of her cotton balls down the toilet after she confiscated his pack of cigarettes and lighter.

"What is it that you need Mr. De' Sanguinary?" she asked turning back to her computer.

Spike grinned at her and sat down, "Just need a bit of aspirin or something, got a nasty pain in my gut."

The nurse raised her eyebrows at him, "You mean there is actually something wrong with you this time?"

He smiled remembering the last time he'd been in here, "Yeah. I swear it on me mum's grave. Now are you gonna fix me up or what?"

She nodded and went to the cupboard, "I have some aspirin that you can take, and there is a water bottle in the fridge."

"I think Captain Peroxide will need more than some aspirin to fix his problems" came a voice.

Spike turned his head and saw Darla and Drusilla standing in the doorway. Dru was leaning against Darla and staring at the ceiling.

"I'm naming all the stars."

Darla smiled, "You can't see the stars Dru, that's the ceiling."

Spike glared at them, "Also its day."

Dru smiles, "I can see them, but I've named them all the same name and there's terrible confusion."she swayed in the doorway.

Darla pulled her friend inside the nurse's office and sat her down on the cot in the back, "Mr. Gambit told me to bring her here, Dru is havingone of her 'episodes'again." She said turning to the nurse.

The nurse shook her head, "There's nothing I can do for her, I don't know why the teachers are always sending her here. The most I can do is give her some aspirin to get rid of the headache." the nurse turned back to her cupboard and got the aspirin again.

Drusilla laid down and curled up on the cot, "My white knight will soon burn from the inside out. The bumblebee is preparing to burn him with her sting."

Darla looked at Spike and grinned, "I noticed her visions lately have been concerning you and that Slayer; she is the bumblebee isn't she?" Darla being Dru's best friend could alsodecipher her words.

Spike stared at the pills in his hand and shook his head, "Dru isn't always right."

Darla folded her arms across her chest, "But they are incredibly accurate, so tell me what has been going on with you and the Slayer?"

The nurse shook her head, "If you children don't mind, I have your passes back to class right here on the desk, when you two feel better you can take them and go, I have work to do. And Darla I suggest you go back to your class, Drusilla will be fine for now." The nurse went in to her office and shut the door.

Spike threw the pills in his mouth and took a sip of the water, "It's none of your bloody business who I spend my time with." He stood up and looked at Dru who was still curled in a ball on the cot, "And Dru has only been having these visions since we broke up, I think I might 'ave given 'er another chance if it weren't for the fact that it was Angelus that she'd been sharing a bed with." He grinned at the look on Darla's face. "Yeah that's right, your bloody peaches. Don't know what either of you ever saw in him, so bloody full of himself."

Darla glared at Dru, "You didn't tell me it was my Angelus that you were with, and 'dark prince' doesn't count."

Spike chuckled, "I don't have time for you bloody birds, I've got to talk to Buffy."

Just then Dru wailed loudly and sat up on the cot, "No! She is ready now! The bumblebee has her stinger sharpened and ready to burn you. She will carry the heart as a trophy; her little bees are buzzing and waiting for their queen to strike."

Spike scoffed and shook his head, "Buffy was right, you really are crackers aren't you?" and he walked out of the room,but he didn't get a chance to hear the rest of what Dru was saying.

"She will strike and she will burn, burn brighter than the stars,"

**A/N**

I know the last few chapters have been short so I tried to make this one a little longer. Hope this one is okay. I promise I will try to make them longer again. The last two chapter were to get a little insight on Buffy. I'm trying to make sure the fic stays interesting. Buffy and Spike weren't really dating but they did have a connection if you remember, their conversation on the beach. They do feel for each other, but we have yet to find out if they actually love each other yet. The few times that they were together they didn't really hate each other. I sorta gave them the same kind of relationship that Xander and Cordelia had in season 2 of BtVS. They share the kind of hate, where they don't.

Anyways, I promise to try and have longer chapters. I hate writing short chapters; the last two were just fillers to move the story to this point. And prepare for what comes up next. I hope you guys figured out Drusilla's little vision because it may give you a clue as to what will happen with Buffy and Spike.

Thanks to all of you reviewers, I really appreciate them and I hope you continue to enjoy the fic.


	33. In Love and Pain

**Chapter 33**

**In Love and Pain**

The day passed pretty quickly for her, but then again she was too busy reassuring herself to pay attention. She couldn't understand why this was bothering her so much; first of all it was just Spike. He didn't care about her that much anyways. And second of all, she was a slayer; this was supposed to be fun and easy.

But it wasn't, it was hard and for some reason it hurt too. Her conscience was telling her how horrible she was and how evil she was being, and some how her conscience sounded a lot like Dawn. But she just pushed back the feeling, this one seemed a bit worst than the rest of them, this one was guilt.

But she was a Slaye, she was not about to let this get in her way, she would do this now and forget about it later. That's what she did with the rest of them; of course the guilt hadn't been as bad with the others.

By the time lunch rolled around, she wasn't even hungry; she just wanted to get this thing over with. Right away when she sat down, Buffy noticed the empty seat that was normally occupied by Anya.

Cecily was munching on her granola bar and watching Buffy, "I don't know where she is, I haven't talked to her in days and now that I think about it, you haven't called me either. What's going on with you two?"

Buffy shrugged, "I-I haven't talked to her either,"

"There she is now but- oh my god! I can not believe what she is wearing! Would you look at that?" Cecily stood up and pulled Buffy up with her.

Buffy turned her head towards the entrance to the cafeteria and saw Anya and Andrew walking towards the lunch line. Anya was wearing a pair of black jeans and a black hoodie that had the words 'Dingoes at My Baby' written across the front in dark red letters. She had on a pair of black and pink 'Vans' with pink and black checkered shoelaces.

Anya was smiling and laughing as she and Andrew got their lunch, but stopped when she saw Buffy and Cecily starring at her. Andrew turned his head in the direction that she was looking and mumbled something into her ear which made her smile and nod.

Cecily sat down and glared at Anya as she walked over to the table, Buffy shot Cecily a look and smiled at Anya.

"Hey, what's with the change in attire?"

Anya put an arm around Andrew and kissed him on the cheek, "I'll be along in a sec sweetie you go on ahead." Handing him her tray.

Andrew took her tray with his free hand, "You sure cuz I don't mind staying here. I could stay if you want; I don't mind it at all you know."

Anya nodded, "You should go, I'm coming." Andrew nodded and walked over to the table that he shared with his friends.

Buffy watched him go to the table, Spike wasn't there yet, then she turned back to her friend, "What's going on?

Anya glanced across the lunch room at Andrew, then down at Cecily who was looking awfully pissed and then back to Buffy, "Buffy I think I'm done with this 'Slayer' business, I'm happy with Andrew and I no longer feel the need for revenge, I really think my vengeance days are over, I want out of this whole 'Slayer' deal."

Buffy was saddened that Anya was deciding to leave them but she did exactly what she'd told Spike she would do, let her go. "I'm really glad that things have changed for you Anya, Andrew does seem like a sweet guy."

Anya nodded, "He's my sweet guy." Reminding her.

Buffy smiled, "He is, and I hope you'll be happy with him and your decision. We are gonna miss you but I guess being a Slayer just isn't for some people."

Anya grinned, "Oh it was definitely for me but now that I have Andrew I do not need to inflict pain upon other men. Thank you for being so great about this Buffy, you're a great friend."

"No problem and you're always welcome back anytime things go wrong again."

Anya nodded and smiled, "Thanks but I don't think I will be coming back unless of course I am attacked by a bunch of evil bunnies and Andrew is nowhere to be found, because you know he's scared of bunnies too."

"I still don't get that, don't think I ever will."

Anya shrugged and held out her hand, "It was great doing business with you, now I must join my boyfriend shaped friend and get to know his friends." They shook hands and Buffy watched her walk off and slide into the seat next to Andrew and begin eating his French fries.

As she sat back down in her seat she looked at Cecily, "You could have at least said good bye, she was your friend."

Cecily glared at her, "That was before she became a traitor. I should have known that she couldn't handle this job. Anya isn't like us; she is too easily distracted and influenced. You should not have let her go."

Buffy shook her head, "That would not have been fair, you know that. Anya is happy now, what would be the point of her being here if she didn't need to be? Besides I don't want to force her to do anything that she didn't want to do."

"Whatever."

Buffy sighed and looked at her watch, the period would be over in twenty minutes and Spike was still nowhere to be seen, she thought about asking his friends if they'd seen him at all but Faith was there, and she hated her. Faith had never liked Buffy or Cecily (for obvious reasons) and took any chance she got to poke fun at them.

Buffy sighed and looked at her watch again, then at the door. She continued this process a few times before finally deciding to just go over and ask them.

When she walked up to the table each one of them looked up at her.

Faith looked angry that a Slayer had dared approach that table, "What the Hell do you want?"

Willow gave her a small shove and told her to be nice then she turned to Buffy and smiled, "What's up?"

Buffy smiled slightly when Willow spoke to her, she seemed like a genuinely nice person, "I was just wondering if you've seen Spike anywhere, I need to talk to him."

Andrew stuck a french-fry in his mouth and nodded, "Anya and I ran into him in the hallway, he was coming from the nurses office, said he had to go back to the chemistry lab and get his stuff. He should be here any second now, is it important?"

Buff nodded the smile leaving her face, "Yeah it is."

Willow pointed to the seat next to her, "You can sit down and wait for him."

Buffy nodded and sat down, "Where's Oz? He's your boyfriend right?"

Willow nodded and smiled surprised that the Slayer knew about it, "Yeah, he usually sits there but he is in Los Angeles with his band, they have a gig out there tomorrow morning and have to start setting up the equipment and stuff, but he will be back in a few days."

"Cool."

Buffy looked around the table eyes resting on the spot that she knew to be Spike's, She remembered the first time that she saw him in front of the school while she had been waiting for Cecily and Anya. She had been interested in him from the start mainly because somehow she had never seen him around the school before, but now she realized that it was probably because she'd been too busy worrying about Slayer stuff to pay any real attention to everyone else around her.

When Buffy had first arrived in Sunnydale the last thing on her mind had been friends, she was still hurting from what had happened to her, angry that she'd allowed it to happen and wanting to get even.

She knew Cecily wasn't really her friend, just another Slayer, some one who had also been hurt. She had been a little closer with Anya than Cecily. Anya had arrived in Sunnydale a few months after Buffy, heart broken and upset.

Buffy looked up as the hairs on that back of her neck stood on end, Spike had just arrived. Buffy bit down a smile and reminded herself why she'd been looking for him. This was to break things off with him for good.

She stood up, thanked Willow for letting her wait at their table and walked back to her own table. Cecily looked up as she sat down.

"Where have you been?"

Buffy continued to watch him as he grabbed a bag of potato chips, "I was looking for someone," Just as Spike was passing the table she stood up, "And here he is." She walked around the table and stopped right in front of him.

Spike looked down at her, "What is it?"

Buffy starred at him a second before answering, "We need to talk."

Spike chuckled; "Now you want to talk, about a week ago you wouldn't even let me visit you in your hospital room." he opened the bag of chips.

Cecily turned around at that, "Why were you in the hospital?" but she was ignored.

"Spike, we have to talk."

Spike stuffed a bunch of chips in his mouth, "Talk."

Buffy grabbed the bag of chips and threw it across the lunch room, "This is serious and I can't talk to you if you're eating!"

Spike sighed and looked at her, he was trying to stay relaxed, he knew what was coming but he hadn't quite prepared himself for it, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Us."

"Us?"

"This isn't going to work Spike, me and you."

"Why not? We were getting along well enough."

Buffy shook her head, "Maybe you thought that but it is far from true Spike."

"Really now? All that was just an act, you were pretending to get a detention so that you could spend time with the bloke that you hate and then pretend to like him?"

Cecily was still watching and still listening to the conversation, "You got a detention? God Buffy, it was just a bet. I didn't mean for you to get all, serious about it."

Spike starred at Cecily for a second confusion written all over his face, "What bet?"

Buffy looked down, she had never wanted him to find out about that.

A wicked grin spread on Cecily's face and she stood up, "I made a bet with your beloved Buffy, I thought she was going soft so I bet that she couldn't get you to fall in love with her."

Buffy looked up at Spike expecting to see hurt but instead all she saw was the anger in his eyes, "Spike I-"

"You bloody used me!" he shouted getting the attention of everyone in the lunch room.

Panic swept over her, this was going all wrong, "Spike it's not like that."

"While I was trying to help you get over what ever your bloody problem is you were using me for your stupid bet!"

"Spike I agreed to it but I never really acted on it except for that time when we went to that bar."

"I knew something was up, why would a slayer ask us on a sodding date unless it was for her own selfish reasons."

"Spike that's not true, the time that we spent together after that was real."

"And how do I know that? You lied to me, I told you on the beach that I cared about you and you said you cared about me too, that was a lie and you know it."

"You don't understand!" now she was yelling too, everything was going all wrong, this wasn't supposed to happen.

"You're right I don't, because the whole time we were together I was trying to help you get over this thing, do you know why?" Buffy shook her head, "Because ever since I bumped into you that first day, you were all I could think about, I wanted to be with you, and then you had your sodding stuck up attitude and it pissed me off at what you were doing to yourself."

"I thought about you all the time too, I didn't know why. It made me kind of angry, I thought what Cecily said was true."

"What did Cecily tell you? That you were starting to love again, that you were feeling things again. You weren't locked up in your own bloody prison anymore!"

"I was afraid; I made up the Slayers because I was afraid that I would get hurt again. I loved him and I thought he loved me back, but you saw what happened at the beach, he hurt me and I was afraid to be hurt again."

"He was a bloody wanker, you can't judge every guy from one experience!"

Buffy felt a tear sliding down her cheek and she knew that this was far from what she had planned, "I was scared, "she managed to whisper.

Spike sighed, he hadn't meant to make her cry, he just couldn't believe that she'd been using him for a bet, it had angered him. "You can stillfix this Buffy."

"How?"

"End the Slayers."

Buffy stared at him for a second and more tears fell, "I-I can't."

"This isn't right, you're hurting your self more by doing this. End the Slayers, end your pain."

"Spike please, I-I can't do this."

Spike let out a low growl, "I won't give up on you!"

Buffy jumped when he growled and whipped her tears away, "You're wasting your time, then because I told you that I am not going to stop being a slayer."

"Buffy…I…I love you."

He watched as her emerald eyes grow large when she looked at him, and a new set of tears formed in her eyes butshe quickly whipped them away, "Stop."

"It's true Buffy, I love you" a small smile formed on his face, he knew she had feelings for him that she was refusing to acknowledge, and one way or another he would make her admit it.

This isn't supposed to happen, why is he doing this to me? He said he loves me. He can't love me, not Spike. Why does this hurt so much? I know he wants me to say it too. Why won't he just let me be?

The more she thought about it, the angrier it made her, he was doing this on propose he hated the fact that she was a Slayer; he hated the Slayers and only wanted to break them up.

"I know why you're doing this, you hate the Slayers, you wanted to break it up since you found out, and you thought that by pretending to 'fix' my problem you could end the slayers! You don't love me, you can't love me. And I don't love you either!" she shouted

His jaw dropped and he felt as though he'd suddenly lost control of the situation, "I told you that I didn't like the idea of the Slayers, I don't hate it. I love you."

"STOP SAYING THAT! Its over Spike, what ever it is that we had these couple of days is over. You and I are no more."

"Why are you doing this Buffy, we were getting along, having a great time. You let him get to you; destroy you, why aren't you fighting. You're hiding, and you're killing yourself, why are you doing this to yourself?"

"Its over Spike, you need to forget about me and move on."

"You are the worst kind of person Summers, the kind that's too afraid to give some one a bloody chance! You want to make everyone else around you hurt the same way you do and when some one wants to help, you shut them out. You have problems, you face them not hide. You wanna know where you'll be if you continue this? You'll be a lonely old women, living off of welfare by yourself in a little apartment, not even a cat to keep you company. Because you push everyone away, when they just wanna help you!"

Buffy stared at him, as his words sunk in she began to cry and ran out the back door of the lunch room and continued running.

Spike watched her go, he knew he'd been hard on her, but he had to. She knew what she was doing, she knew she could stop all this, but for some reason she just refused to. A growl erupted from his throat as he spun on his heel and left the lunch room, his duster flapping behind him.

Of course with all the shouting that had gone on, there had been an audience that had been oblivious to the two, everyone sat in silence, no one ate or spoke for a while, they all seemed to be stuck in a sort of trance that lasted until the bell rang signaling that lunch was over.

No one spoke about what happened; it was something none of them could understand. The rest of the school day was normal, mindless, teenage chatter floating throughout the hallways.

And neither Spike nor Buffy was seen for the rest of the day, Buffy had left through the back door of the lunch room that led outside and Spike had exited by way of the front entrance, so it was assumed that he just left as well.

Somehow the teachers had heard about the argument that took place during lunch and didn't question that whereabouts of the two missing students.

And no one said a word the next day when neither Buffy nor Spike showed up, and when they didn't come back the rest of the week, no one asked about that either. Things just went on as they would normally, although the detention room was empty for the first time since the school opened and Cecily was seen walking by herself through the hallways.


	34. Graveyard Reflections

**Chapter 34**

**Graveyard Reflections**

For first few days Buffy stayed up in her room, crying, the memory of the lunch room scene still so fresh in her mind. Everything that Spike said haunted her and in her dreams she saw the disappointment and hurt on his face when she said that whatever they'd had was over.

She after three days of being in her room Buffy decided to go visit the one person who could never hurt her and brought her comfort…Dawn.

Buffy knelt down in front of her younger sister's grave, there were fresh flowers again, and Buffy figured her mother must have been by recently. A part of her felt ashamed for never bringing any flowers to the grave but she pushed it down for the moment, she felt bad enough about all the other stuff going on in her life to worry about this right now. But she vowed to bring a whole ton of flowers next time she came.

"I really don't know what to do anymore Dawnie. Everything is so screwed up, you seemed to know how to fix things despite how young you were. You would know just what to do right now." tears glided down her cheeks, "Why did you have to leave?"

Buffy sat in the grass and stared up at the sky, millions of conflicting thoughts flowing through her mind. Half of her wanted to call up Spike and tell him that she would face her fears, end the Slayers, and hopefully renew the relationship that they'd had. And the other half was scared of what could happen if she actually did any of those things. How could she just jump into another relationship with another guy who had his own personal problems and be sure that she wouldn't get hurt again? And the Slayers, she couldn't end that, it had helped her to become strong and not take garbage form anyone. The last thing was harder to find an excuse for. Sure she had felt something for him, he was a nice guy who had treated her decently and tried to help her with this problem that she had and all she did was push him away and hurt him.

"What am I Supposed to do Dawn? I do like Spike; I think I can admit to that at least. But he says that he loves me; I think I could love him too but what if things go wrong? I'll get hurt again. If I allow myself to fall in love with him I could get hurt in the end. And I can not deal with that again. If wish you could answer me, maybe that's what I need, to talk to someone."

"How about your mother?"

Buffy stood up, spun around and came face to face with her mom, "Mom, what are you doing here? It's really late."

Her mother gave her a small smile, "I could ask you the same thing, I didn't think anyone but me came here anymore, what were you doing?"

Buffy sighed maybe this is what she needed, a long talk with her mother, her mom might be able to tell her what she should do. "I was just talking to Dawn; I'm having some issues right now mom and I don't know what to do."

Joyce put the flowers that she'd brought in side the little cup that hung off the side of the tombstone and put an arm around her daughter. "Why don't we go home and talk then, I'll make some hot cocoa for us, how does that sound?"

Buffy nodded, "yeah okay. I guess I could go for some cocoa."

* * *

When they got home, Joyce prepared some cocoa and Buffy prepared to tell her mother about everything that had been going on since they moved to Sunnydale. Joyce sipped her drink as Buffy talked; she did not interrupt or speak at all until Buffy finished speaking.

Buffy sighed once she finished her story and looked at her mother who remained silent for a few moments, "Mom I don't know what to do anymore. I had everything under control, I could have gone through the rest of high school like that but I had to run in to Spike. Since meeting Spike my whole life has gone down hill."

Joyce knew her daughter had gone through a lot of different boyfriends since arriving in Sunnydale, but she had never imagined why. She knew that Buffy had been really hurt by what had happened with Pike, they had been friends for a while before Pike asked her to be his girlfriend, Joyce had been incredibly shocked when she got a phone call from the police saying that her daughter had been the victim of attempted sexual assault. Sure Pike had many problems but he had been a nice guy, and treated Buffy kindly.

Buffy took a sip of her cocoa and stared out the window, waiting patiently and nervously for her mother to say something.

"I think you should talk to him."

Buffy turned to her mother, "You want me to talk to Spike?"

Her mother's nose scrunched up at the name, "Not William, Pike."

Buffy starred at her mother in disbelief, "you want me to go to jail and have a talk with the guy who tried to rape me?"

Joyce sighed, "Buffy this problem of yours needs to be solved, and I think you should first resolve things with Pike."

"What did you put in the cocoa mom?"

Joyce stood up when put her cup on the coffee table, "I think its best you talk to him, Break these chains that bind you."

Buffy frowned and stormed to the stairs stopping at the bottom, "fine but if he tries to kill me…" and she went upstairs, slamming her bedroom door.

Joyce sighed again and took her own cup and Buffy's to the kitchen; she honestly thought that it would help if Buffy and Pike had a talk. They owed each other that much.


	35. When the Rain falls down part I

**Chapter 35**

**When the Rain falls down **

Buffy had agreed to go talk to Pike but she wouldn't go alone.

Apart of her wanted to ask Spike but considering the fact that they hadn't spoken since her departure from the lunch room.

Buffy lay on her bed, she needed someone to go with her but who?

Fortunately the answer came almost immediately, Willow. The girl had always treated her politely, friendly, like a person instead of the slayer.

Buffy cracked open the Sunnydale phonebook and looked up 'Rosenberg' and thanks to Sunnydale being such a small town with only about two hundred people, Willow's was the only Rosenberg family in Sunnydale.

Buffy dialed the phone number and waited patiently as it rang.

"Hello?" she sighed a breath of relief; she'd been praying that Willow was home.

"Hey Willow"

"Buffy is that you?"

"Yeah"

"What's up?"

Buffy was still expecting the girl to be upset about what she'd done to Spike, "I don't know what I'm doing, you must totally hate me."

"Why would you say that? I don't hate you Buffy."

"Are you sure, because I am totally feeling like I deserve to be receiving some serious hate."

"Yeah, I mean what happened wasn't entirely your fault but still….nah, don't hate you."

"Thanks, um… I actually called because I need your help."

"Math or Biology?"

"Prison." Was Buffy's answer.

"Okay you're gonna have to explain that one to me."

"It's a long story, I could tell you on the way if you wouldn't mind coming with me."

"Alright."

"Thanks Willow, I'll be at your house in fifteen minuets."

"Um Buffy is that really safe?"

"Huh?"

"You driving and all, because I was in your drivers Ed classes and-" the red head was cut off.

"Fine when I get to your house you can drive, is that better?"

"I guess,"

"Good, and just for the record what was your answer to the 'Does Willow totally hate Buffy' question?"

"I don't hate you."

Buffy smiled, "Thanks Wills."

* * *

The drive to the Sunnydale Jail had been a long one for both girls and not just because it was on the opposite side of town, Buffy explained the whole story to her from the beginning, in Los Angeles and ended with the scene in the lunch room a few days ago. Willow was unsure what to say, of course she had known that Buffy had some serious problems that had caused her to act the way that she did. An experience like the one Buffy had could seriously mess a person up sometimes forever, and she was hoping that Buffy wasn't going to be one of those people.

Willow pulled into the parking lot and shut off the car but did not get out, "I hope this talk with Pike helps you Buffy, I would hate to see what happened to you back then hurt what you could have now." And both of them knew what she was talking about.

"I hope so too, Willow. I just don't know if I can really do this. It still hurts, so much."

When they got in, Buffy requested to speak with Pikington Bennett before following the cops to the jail cell she quickly glanced at Willow who nodded at her.

"I'll be here."

Buffy nodded and tuned to the officers, "I'm ready."

* * *

The two police officers led her to a small room at the back of the building. Along the middle of the room were two rows of desks all facing each other, in between them a thick sheet of glass with a small speaker attached to the glass so that people sitting on either side could talk to each other with out coming in contact. Chairs were set up in front of all the desks and Buffy noticed the door on the other side of the room.

As it opened her breath caught in her throat as she watched a police officer lead Pike into the room and sit him down in front of one of the desks.

"Miss Summers, we'll be standing just outside the door in case this guy should try anything." Said the officer on her side of the room before he left.

Buffy nodded her eyes never leaving Pike, "Thanks."

Buffy sat down in front of Pike and stared down at her hands, she wasn't exactly sure where to start. This guy had done her a lot of harm, she had loved him, and he'd ripped out her heart and shoved it in her face with a smile on his.

Surprisingly though Pike was the first one to speak, "Did you come just to stare at your hands Summers?"

Buffy stared at him, "I came to talk to you."

"I never would have guessed."

Buffy sighed, "Can we have a normal conversation with out your sarcastic comments?"

Pike nodded, "What do you want Buffy?"

"I just want to know what I did wrong."

"Huh?"

"What did I do to make you…do that?"

It was Pike's turn to sigh now, "Buffy it was never about you."

"Then what?" her eyes were watery and she was doing everything she could to keep from crying.

"I had my problems Buffy, it changed me as I grew older, I didn't wanna get any help, talk to anyone, and so that was the outcome." he had been thinking about what'd happen while sitting in the cell, that was how he came up with such a short answer but it wasn't enough for her. He knew it wouldn't be.

"I was there for you Pike, always even as a little kid, if something was wrong you should have told me."

"You had your own problems as I recall being a totally dorky, short, glasses wearing, brace-faced brunette named Liz, skinny as hell and, Still are." she gave him an angry look, "I meant about the Skinny and short."

"It doesn't matter Pike, I was your friend."

"Listen I don't blame you for being upset with me, I know I should have." His gaze went back to the wall, "They've got me seeing some doctor, talk about everything that happened back then and why I did what I did to you a few weeks ago. So far its made me realize some stuff, I don't wanna burden you with the whole thing cause I need to deal with this myself."

Buffy was glad to hear this but she knew this wasn't all of it, "Pike, why did you ask me to be your girlfriend?"

He shrugged, "Same reason that you said yes, to have someone, to feel loved. I knew I could get that with you, and Now I realize that we would have been better off if I had never stopped you outside your house that day and kissed you."

Buffy wasn't sure what to say, she had come here prepared to get into a heated argument similar to the ones that she'd been having lately but instead Pike was talking to someone and getting the help he needed for his problem, talking to her totally calm and collected, "I thought this would go differently, don't really know what to say to Pike the repenter. "

"I know."

"Pike, what you did…its ruining my life."

"Why are you letting it?"

"I was afraid that I would get hurt again. I loved you."

"Don't do it to yourself, Buffy. My main problem came from being too afraid to get help. All that pain makes you angry inside, I developed an anger problem as well because of that." he glanced at her for a second, "Getting some help with that too."

Buffy nodded, "I don't know what to do any more, there's this guy."

"He loves you Buffy."

She looked at him in confusion, "how do you know?"

"It was the guy who knocked me out right, bleached blonde, really pale, accent, skinny?" Buffy nodded, "I could see it in his eyes when he saw me hit you, came charging at me."

Buffy smiled as the mental picture of Spike coming to her rescue popped up, "He told me, that he loved me but I was so angry then, I didn't want to listen."

"Don't let what happened with me affect your decisions Buffy, erase me from your memory."

"We had a fight, I broke up with him. He probably hates me now."

"I wouldn't count on it; you should go talk to him Buffy."

Buffy stood up to go but stopped, "Did you love me Pike?"

"Always."

"Then why did you do it?"

He stood up as well, "I guess you always hurt the ones you love."

Buffy nodded, "I guess, good bye Pike."

"Buffy, I just want you to know that I am truly sorry. I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness right now but I just thought you should know."

Buffy opened the door, "I do forgive you Pike, and just so you know…I will never forget you, when the rain falls down…I will remember you." And she left, closing the door behind her, she felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

* * *

Willow stood up as soon as she saw Buffy enter the lobby, "How did it go?"

"It was fine, not like I expected but I feel better."

Willow smiled, "That's great to hear Buffy."

"I feel free for the first time in a long while."

Willow nodded, "Lets go home, I'll treat you to some ice cream."

Buffy hugged her new friend and smiled, "That sound great."

As the two girls left the police station, a drop of water fell on Buffy's head. As she looked up…it began to rain. Buffy smiled up at the sky.

_Starting tomorrow there are going to be a few changes, and the first thing I'm gonna change is my situation with Spike!_


	36. When the Rain falls down part II

**Chapter 36**

**When the Rain falls down part II**

_Well, here I am standing in front of Spike's house about to declare my undying love for him. _She laughed at that thought, yeah she was here to patch things up with him and such but undying love? _He will probably slam the door in my face once he sees that it's me. _

After getting in the car with Willow, Buffy had proceeded to tell the girl about her conversation with Pike. It was Willow who suggested immediately talking to Spike. So here she was, standing on his door step seconds away from ringing his door bell.

She hadn't really thought about what she was going to say to him, but she figured it would definitely depend on his reaction when he saw her standing there.

So…She knocked. At first no one answered, then she heard movement inside, she closed her eyes praying to God that he would not slam the door in her face.

"Can I help you?"

Buffy opened her eyes and instead of seeing Spike she saw a tall, man with brownish gray hair in a white dress shirt and khaki pants. "Who are you?"

The man smiled at her and stuck out his hand, "Rupert Edward Giles, though you're probably more familiar with 'The bloody drunk wanker' and you are?"

Buffy smiled slightly and shook his hand, "Buffy Summers, Spike's told me about you, though his version left me imagining a beer bellied, unshaven, balding, drunk who sat around in a white t-shirt and boxer shorts all day unless he was at the bar."

Mr. Giles laughed, "And if you had come here a week ago you would have met him, but I am a changed man."

"That's good to hear Mr. Giles."

"Please just Giles, by the way did you come here for something?"

Buffy nodded, "Yes, I was looking for Spike."

Mr. Giles frowned, "You and me both, he's been missing for a week, he doesn't yet know that I've changed." He glanced down at his watch, "Oh man, I'm sorry but I have a job interview to get to, comes with turning over a new leaf you know, you are well come to stay and see if he comes home at all."

"Thanks but I have to go home, I was just seeing if he was here."

Mr. Giles nodded, "Alright, sorry I couldn't be more help to you. Good bye miss Summers."

"Bye"

Buffy headed towards the cemetery, she watched Spike's stepfather head down the sidewalk towards the bus station. She was glad that he seemed to have cleaned him self up and was trying to get some work.

As he disappeared from sight Buffy continued on her way through the cemetery, she was just taking a short cut to her own house. She wasn't really planning on hanging out here. She wasn't exactly sure where she was anyways; she'd never been on this side before.

As she got deeper and deeper in, she heard the feint sound of a television, and decided that her best bet was to follow the sound.

Though as she reached the source she was sure that she had to be crazy, Buffy was standing in front of a crypt sounds of a TV drifting out from inside.

_If this isn't the weirdest thing I have ever seen or heard, I don't know what is then. There can't be a television inside of a crypt. For one thing, it's a bunch of stones and if it was possible, who the hell would have a TV inside of a crypt. _

Curiosity got the best of her and Buffy found herself, walking to the entrance and banging down the door.

Spike jumped to his feet when he heard the door to his crypt bang open upstairs, he had been folding up his clothes and blankets from his cot. The television was on upstairs to drain out any second thoughts that he might have.

He stopped moving when he heard footsteps above him. Grabbing a bat that he'd recovered from the playgrounds, he slowly ascended the ladder and opened the little door that separated the upper level from the lower one.

Before opening it completely he glanced around through the little crack, there was no one in sight so he opened the door some more.

Spike was as silent as a mouse as he climbed up and peaked around the corner. In his 'living room' he saw Buffy starring at the TV and looking around for something.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a harsh tone.

Buffy spun around and starred at him, "I-I was just…I heard a TV, guess I'm not as crazy as I thought."

Spike turned off the TV, "Now that you've seen it, you no longer have any business down here."

"What are you doing in here, why do you have a television inside of a crypt?"

"None of you business, I am asking you politely, please leave."

Buffy took a few steps back, "I didn't mean to come here, I was looking for you. I heard the TV and curiosity got the best of me."

Spike sighed, "Slayer you have half a second to leave before I make you."

"I want to talk to you."

"I don't have time for talking, got business to attend to, and such."

"What are you doing?"

"Mind your business Slayer, your second is over now." he took a step toward her.

Buffy jumped back, "Not until we talk."

"I told you, haven't got time for talking now go; I gotta get back to my work." Spike headed back to the little door and began descending the ladder.

Buffy watched as he got lower and lower, "Spike…I talked to him today, My mom suggested it and so I went with Willow. I think I'm better now Spike." _Please say something, what's inside of your mind right now?_

But nothing came, except the sound of static and then music coming from below, the music grew louder and Buffy decided that Spike didn't want to hear her anymore.

Buffy glanced around, and then proceeded to head down the ladder, as she reached to bottom she was relieved that Spike's back was turned.

And also…he was singing:

**I don't mind the things that you say  
I don't even mind going out of my way  
I try and do these things for you  
Why should I do it I'm always untrue  
**

**Well, I did you no wrong  
I did you no wrong  
Going out of my head**

I ain't seen you off the screen  
But those films are my dreams  
And I can't take much more of you  
'Cause the bog is no place to see your face

Oh can't you see I'm out of my head  
Oh can't you see I'm a little insane  
Oh can't you see going out of my head  
Oh can't you see I'm really dead

Going down, down, out of my head  
I did you no wrong  
I did you no wrong  
I did you no wrong

I did you no wrong  
I did you no wrong  
Going out of my head

I ain't seen you off the screen  
But those films are my dreams  
And I can't take much more of you  
'Cause the bog is no place to see your face

Oh can't you see I'm out of my head  
Oh can't you see I'm a little insane  
Oh can't you see I'm out of my head  
Oh can't you see I'm really dead

I did you no wrong  
I did you no wrong!

The song ended and Buffy turned off the radio, Spike spun around.

"What the Bloody Hell are you still doing here? I thought you 'ad left already!"

Buffy took a few steps backwards until her back was against the wall, "Did you hear what I said?"

Spike looked at her then turned away, "I won't say it again, leave. You can even go through the sewers for all I care just go."

Buffy stood beside him and watched as he stuffed the folded clothes inside of a suitcase, "What are you doing."

Spike sighed, "What does it bloody look like I'm doing, not paintin' Easter eggs."

"Are you taking all stuff back to you're house?"

Spike chuckled, "Not a bright little bint are you? Why would I go back to that hell hole?"

"Have you even been there lately? I was just there, looking for you. I ran into your step dad, he was going to a job interview."

Spike zipped the suitcase up and put the blankets inside of a trash bag, "Really now, the old wanker finally decided to clean himself up and be a man."

Buffy starred at him in disbelief, "Well aren't you happy for him?"

Spike turned and faced her, "Listen, the wanker has done this whole 'job interview' thing before, never stuck to it more than a day or two."

"He says he's been better for a week now."

"Broken the old record 'as 'e? Well congradu-bloody-lations for him."

"Spike why are you doing this?"

"I have had enough of looking out for other people only to be hurt by them." He shoved the suitcase through the little door to the upper level.

"I went to see him today, I'm better Spike. I'm better."

"For how long? Until someone hurts your feelings again?"

"NO! for good. I am done with the Slayer thing, It's over for me."  
Spike picked up the garbage bag and shoved it up through to the upper level as well, "Buffy, you should have done all this before when I tried to help you."

Buffy nodded, "I Know, you're right, but I couldn't see it then. I kept the anger inside, fueling my desire to continue the Slayers, but I'm not angry anymore."

"You talked to the wanker that nearly killed you twice and now things are all fine and dandy? Not the way things work love." He grabbed the radio and set in down on the cot.

"No, I'm not saying everything is perfect but I want to do better, I want to change and…I wanted you to help me."

"Been there done that remember, got my heart ripped out in the process."

"It's different this time, before I didn't want to get better, but now I do and I need you to do that."

Spike starred at her, "I don't know what you want me to say, I can't stay here anymore. Was preparing to go back to the mother country."

Buffy pleaded with him, "Please Spike, I need you here. I need your love. I need you to help me to become the person I was before the Slayers."

Spike sighed, "I'll give you one last chance Slayer, and you can start by keeping you gob shut concerning my crypt, don't want any visitors."

Buffy beamed, she jumped up and hugged Spike tightly, kissing him and squeezing him tightly, "Oh God…Spike…thank you so much!" as she let go of him tears began forming in her eyes, "Thank you so much,"

A smile formed on Spike's face as he watched her, he pulled her close and hugged her again, "I'll take you home, pet."

Buffy shook her head, "No, I want to stay with you tonight." Looking up at him.

Spike whipped the tears from her face and nodded, "Alright."

As the two stood there in each other's arms, Buffy could hear the rain still falling outside, and she smiled.

**Fin**


	37. Important Author's note

**Author's Note**

Howdy Dear Readers! Sorry, I haven't really had time to do anymore work on this fic. Not to mention I used up all of my creative thinking to type up the final few chapters and recreating another of my fics.

But guess what, Next week is Summer Vacation and that means less time spent on school work and more time spent on my fics!

I do plan on writing an Epilogue to kind of give it a good ending. And I also plan on writing a sequel to it that will go more in to how Angel, Spike, Darla and Drusilla are all connected. But don't be expecting that one for a while. I haven't decided what to do with them yet.

And in case any of you have been reading my other fic, Consequences, I just want to say that I have already written chapter 8 and most of 9 but I probably won't be posting them until later in the week or sometime next week.

I have a bunch of finals this week preventing me from updating those.

Thanks to all you loyal readers and please continue to review. If you have any suggestions or if I have made a mistake please let me know.

You don't have to contact me by only Reviews you can go to my Bio page and email me. I will get back to you as soon as possible.

Thanks for reading this important message!

Love to all of you!


End file.
